Un Amour Presque Parfait
by Luchia220997
Summary: Harry est heureux avec Draco. Mais quand un nouvel élève a décidé de jetais son dévolu sur le Survivant, les choses se corses. HP/DM ! Happy end.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Amour (presque) parfait**

**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle fic, je tiens a m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas a me le faire sa voir quand vous en voyez ! Cette fic n'est pas encore fini, mais je posterais le plus vite possible. C'est un HP/DM comme chacune de mes fics, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire comment vous la trouvez et je vous répondrez si je peut ^^. Bonne lecture.**

**/!\ Dans cette fic il y aura des trait a caractères sexuelle, entre deux hommes ! Alors homophobes ou rageur(se)s passaient votre chemin /!\  
**

**Resume : **Harry cour le parfait amour avec Draco. Tout deux s'aiment d'amour fou et sortent ensemble. Mais quand un nouvel élève a décider de jettais son dévolut sur le survivant, les choses se corse. Surtout quand Voldemort a trouver un nouveau moyen d'affaiblir Harry.

**Chapitre 1 : Le Parfait Amour**

-Allez Harry ! Sil te plais !

-Non ! Hors-de-question ! répondit le dit ''Harry''.

-Mais sil te plais ! Dans mon fantasme tu étais vraiment mignon, alors je veux savoir si tu t'avers être a la hauteur de mes rêves.

-Draco j'ai dit non ! Ce n'est pas moi que l'ont appelaient la fouine a se que je sache.

-Oui mais c'est justement pour sa que tu étais si mignon. Parce que tu étais déguisé en fouine à ma place !

Draco Malfoy tenais dans sa main un costume de fouine très moulant. Avec les oreilles qui vont avec, le tout en tissu de sois mais avec de la fourrure. Il essayé tans bien que mal de convaincre son petit-ami de porter ce déguisement, car dans le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Son compagnon étais a coupé le souffle dans cette tenue. En effet. Draco Malfoy étais en couple avec Harry Potter depuis maintenant 2 ans. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils s'aimaient lors de leurs 5èmes années à Poudlard. Maintenant, ils avaient tous deux 17 ans et se vouez un amour fou. Draco étais de nature impulsif, jaloux et très protecteur envers Harry. Doté de magnifiques cheveux blond presque blancs et des yeux couleur acier mélanger a un océan sans fin, il était un des garçons le plus beau de tout Poudlard. Harry lui étais plutôt doux, il faisait au moins une-demi tête de moins que Draco et étais plus fin mais tout aussi séduisant que son compagnon. Ses cheveux noir couleur de jais incoiffable et ses yeux vert émeraudes si facile a décrypter, lui donnais un air de petit enfant. Il avait une peau mielleuse contrairement a celle si palle de Draco. Ils étaient le couple le plus populaire de tout leur lycée. Le Survivant avait beaucoup de soupirant, mais son cœur ne battait que pour un certain blond aux yeux de lune.

-Non Draco ! Pas question que je mette se déguisement stupide !

Il s'assied sur le bureau de Draco. Ils étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Et Non !

Draco lui écarta les cuisses et pris place entre elles.

-Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir le mettre ? Tu sais, je peux être très persuasif. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry déglutit difficilement mais laissa Draco entre ses jambes. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et tourna la tête sur le coté l'air boudeur.

-Non. Je ne veux pas mettre ce machin.

-Mais Harry ! Je te ferais l'amour devant le tableau de la Joconde quand on ira en France si tu le veux, mais sil te plais… Je veux te voir dans cette tenue.

-Non. Draco, tu sais que je t'aime, mais quand même ! Halloween n'est que dans 8 jours ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me déguiser maintenant.

-Mais allez… Fait le pour moi.

Sur ces mots il baissa la braguette d'Harry et plongea sa main dans son boxer. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Draco commença de long va et viens sur l'érection presque douloureuse de son amour.

-Aaaah ! Je… Dra-aaah !... c-aaah ! O.

-Oui mon cœur ? Acceptes-tu de mettre ce petit déguisement dans lequel tu seras encore plus Bandan que dans cette position ? (Peut être pas quand même)

-Non Je… Aaah ! Oui d'accord ! Mais Dra-aaah ! Je-Je vais venir.

Draco sourit et embrassa son amour en glissant son autre main sous le tee-shirt d'Harry. Harry, lui, tenez fermement les épaules de Draco en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Le blond remonta sa main et pinça l'un de ses tétons. Harry ne cessé de gémir. Puis il vint dans la main de son amour. Le blond sourit et lança un sors de nettoyage et embrassa de nouveau un Harry les joue rougis par le plaisir. Lui tenant maintenant fermement les fesses, Draco attira Harry à lui. Le brun passa ses jambes autour de la taille de du Serpentard et ce dernier le souleva et les dirigea vers la salle de bain du préfet. Harry cessa le baiser et se blotti contre lui. Calant sa tête dans le coup de Draco. Draco, lui, se retiens de prendre Harry sur la moquette qui recouvrer le sol de sa chambre. Bien sur il l'avait déjà fait, mais là, Harry devait mettre une certaine tenue de fouine. Une fois arrivé à proximité il déposa son amour qui poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Draco bougeât son bassin une dernière fois avant de le poser. Le Gryffondor alla dans la salle de bain avec un dernier regard brulant pour son compagnon et s'y enferma. Ce n'est qu'une fois a l'intérieur qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Et il poussa un grognement pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

20 minutes après, Harry sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Draco qui étais entrain de réviser son cour de potion, releva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et de le dévorer des yeux. Il porter se costume à merveille. Le déguisement étais blanc-beige, et partait des épaules et s'arrêter au haut de ses cuisses. Il y avait une queue a la hauteur de ses fesses et il porter les oreilles qui allé avec, qui elles étaient tout aussi blanche-beige que le costume, ce qui contrasté parfaitement avec la couleur noir de ses cheveux. Ce déguisement étais vraiment moulant de chez moulant. Son torse finement tailler étais visible presque comme si il ne porter rien, et plus bat on pourrait croire qu'il ne porter rien du tout si on ne voyait pas la différence de couleur entre le costume et la peau d'Harry. Il était vraiment très, séduisant et surtout très excitant.

-Draco… dit-il tout en rougissant, je ne vais tout de même pas allez dans cette tenue au bal costumé de Halloween ? N'es-ce pas ?

-Non rassure toi Chaton. Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser tout se beau monde te voir dans une tenue aussi bandante !

-Hihi. Sa me rassure… Mais tu ne trouve pas que c'est trop moulant ?

-Si justement ! Tu te choisiras un autre costume. Celui la, je me le réserve. Dit-il avec un petit rictus qui ne présager rien de bon (quoi que).

-C'est bon tu m'as vu ? Je peux aller me changer maintenant ?

Harry se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la salle de bain, mais il fut bientôt arrêter et plaqué contre le mur a coté de celle-ci par un grand blond très excité.

-Mon Chaton. Tu ne voudrais pas profité pleinement de ce petit déguisement ?

-Dray chéri, j'aimerais bien mais je me sens un peut a l'étroit dans cette tenue. Renchérie Harry avec les joue rougie.

-Je vais arranger sa. Bientôt tu n'aura plus rien sur toi et tu ne te sentiras plus du tout a l'étroit.

Et sans plus tarder il soulevas Harry, qui plaça aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille, et marcha vers son lit au drap vert. Il allongea le Gryffi sur les couvertures et se mis a califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa a pleine bouche et lui murmura des mots que Harry ne compris pas, tellement il était absorbé par les sensations que lui procuré les mains baladeuse de son compagnon. Draco lui avais déjà enlevé ces oreilles et commençais a s'attaquer a son costumes extrêmement difficile a enlevé.

-Putin mais c'est quoi se costume ? S'énerva Draco.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même mon chéri. C'est toi qui a voulut que je le mette, tu en paix le pris. Ria Harry dans un petit rire presque inaudible.

Il se débâtait avec le costume qui ne voulais pas lâchez son Harry, tel une sangsue. Il en avais eu tellement marre qu'au bout d'un moment il lança un sort qui fit que la seconde d'après Harry étais nu comme un vers face a lui. Le brun était cramoisi d'avoir étais déshabiller d'un coup. Draco le contempla un instant savourant la belle couleur que prenais son amour. Puis Harry ne supportant plus d'être le seul a être plus nu que le jour de sa naissance, commença a soulevais lentement la chemise de Draco.

Bientôt le Serpentard fut lui aussi nu au dessus d'un Harry haletant face a la fêlassions que Draco venais de lui faire quelque instant plus tôt. Draco le regard et lui présenta 2 doigts. Harry compris et les pris en bouche et les suçotât doucement faisait soupirer le blond de bien être. Une fois que Harry eu sucé chaque parcelle de peau des doigts que lui avais présenté Draco, il agrippa les draps déjà un peut humide a cause de leur sueur. Draco fit entré un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amour. Il attendit que celui-ci ne grimace plus de douleur mais gémisse de plaisir, puis il rajouta un deuxième doigt. Harry grimaça mais bougea le bassin pour intimé a Draco de continué. Le Serpentard retira ces doigts et plaça son érection devant l'intimité d'Harry.

-Draaaa ! Coo ! aaa !

Draco pénétra doucement le Gryffondor qui hurlait son plaisir. Une fois que le Gryffondor fut suffisamment habitué a la présence de son amour en lui il donna doucement de petit coup de rein pour insisté a Draco d'allé plus fort en lui. Draco compris aussitôt l'appel du Gryffondor et commença de long va et viens, de plus en plus rapide. A chaque nouveau coup de rein il touché ce point si sensible en Harry. Harry hurlait, Draco gémissais.

-Draaaaacooooo ! Je… aaa ! Je ! Draaaaacoo-aa !

Puis n'y tenais plus, Harry jouit sur leurs torses étroitement serré. Draco le suivit juste quelque seconde après, et il se relâcha dans un râle de plaisir. Il se laissa retomber sur un Harry haletant avec les joues rougis et les yeux brillant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Draco se retira lentement d'Harry. Il se plaça a coté de lui et l'enlaça tendrement dans une étreinte protectrice et amoureuse. Il lança un sors de nettoyage et rabattis les couvertures sur eux. Il lui donna un baiser langoureux. Harry se blottit contre l'homme qu'il aimait et mêlèrent ses jambes aux siennes.

-Je t'aime Dray.

-Moi aussi Chaton.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois et sombra dans un sommeil tranquille dans les bras fort et puissant de Draco, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre dans un sommeil profonds.

Ils furent réveillés par Pansy Parkinson qui frappait à la porte de la chambre de Draco en criant :

-Draco ! Je sais que tu es avec Harry ! Alors sortaient de là et dépêchez vous de venir ! On va rater le petit déjeuner et Ron va encore nous faire une crise de nerfs si il n'à pas sa dose de bouf le matin !

-Mumm… Pansy casse toi et laisse-moi dormir. Dit Draco pas encore très bien réveillé.

-Non ! Tu vas sortir d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul !

-Bon ok sa va ! On arrive !

-Et dépêchez vous bordel !

Puis ils n'entendirent plus rien. Aujourd'hui c'étais samedi et ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils avaient prévus d'allaient a Prés-au-lard avec toute la bande qui consister : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ils se levèrent donc et partirent prendre une douche, qui fut plus longue que prévue… Harry aura du mal a s'asseoir aujourd'hui. Puis après qu'Harry et revêtu sa robe de sorcier même pendant le week-end, et que Draco mis une robe de sorcier lui aussi mais verte fonçai avec des bordures d'argent, ils descendirent dans la salle commune de Serpentard ou ils trouvèrent toute la bande.

-A bin enfin ! Vous en avais mis du temps ! Ron a faillit manger son magazine de Quidditch ! Dit Hermione en montrant Ron assied sur un fauteuil, qui avais l'air d'essayé de se calmer.

-Ouais désoler c'est Dray qui ma pas permis de sortir plus tôt…

-Ouais mais avoue que tu n'étais pas trop contre non plus, fit ce dernier.

Harry rougis furieusement. Et se dépêcha de dire quelque chose :

-Bon on y va ?

Ron bondit de son fauteuil.

-On est partit !

Et sur ces mots il courra vers la porte en entrainant derrière lui Hermione. Blaise et Théo éclatèrent de rire et Pansy se retiens furieusement de les suivre dans cet élan de rire car elle comprenait très bien se que Ron ressentez.

-Et dites moi un peut vous deux, dit Blaise en s'adressant a Draco et a Harry, quesque vous foutiez pendant tout se temps en haut ?

Harry rougie et Draco le trouva très mignon avec les joues d'une belle couleur coquelicot.

-J'ai pris Harry sur le mur de la salle de bain. Souris Draco en jetant un regard brulant sur Harry, qui rougi encore plus si s'étais possible.

-Et bin, vous avez dut vraiment vous amusez. Ajouta Théo.

-Tu n'as même pas idée. Dit Draco en glissant une main baladeuse sur les fesses d'Harry.

Harry se retourna et embrassa Draco en glissant ses mains autour du coup de celui-ci. Le Serpentard passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry dans une étreinte possessive. Il devait protéger son amour des petit pervers qui trainer tout autour d'eux. Fille comme Garçon, tout le monde essayer de mettre la main sur Harry. Mais pour le moment, celui-ci étais déjà pris.

-Bon les amoureux vous venez ? Fit Pansy qui commençai a s'impatienté.

-Oui on arrive. Dit Harry en faisant cessé le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Draco.

Puis sur ces mots ils quittèrent tous la salle commune de Serpentard. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient plus proche qu'autre fois. Maintenant que les Princes des maisons ennemies étaient en couple, le reste essayé de ne pas trop faire de disputes entre les deux maisons. Chez les sorciers l'homosexualité étais beaucoup plus admit que chez les moldus. Harry vivais toujours chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas encore 18 ans. Quelque fois il allait passer 1 mois de vacances chez Draco, mais Dumbeldor disait que s'étais trop risqué, parce que le père de Draco étais un espion pour l'ordre et avoir le Survivant chez lui n'étais pas très approprié, Lucius était très gentil mais devait jouer son rôle au près du Lord Noire. Alors voila, Harry ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps chez son petit-ami. Alors il retourné chez les Dursley chaque années malgré les protestations de Draco qui se plaignais qu'a chaque rentré son amour avais maigris parce qu'ils ne lui donné rien a mangé. Ce qui étais vrai mais Harry gardé courage et se disait que l'année prochaine il pourrait aller s'installé avec Draco. La guerre contre Voldemort évolué grandement, Harry apprenais de plus en plus de sort mais, Voldemort entré dans son esprit et l'affaiblissez énormément. Il n'avait presque plus de pouvoir et devais se reposé pour récupéré et ériger des barrières dans sa tête contre la légilimencie. Quelque fois il se sentait si faible qu'il ne tenait plus debout et s'évanouisse de plus en plus. Il faisait aussi beaucoup de cauchemars, tous plus violent les un que les autres, mais Draco étais là et l'aider a traversé cette mauvaise passe. La bataille final aurais bientôt lieu. Il le savait, mais il n'était pas près, Voldemort l'affaiblissez sans cesse et il n'avait pas le temps de récupéré entre les cours et sa sous alimentation chez sa famille Moldu. Draco en avais assai de voir son compagnon dans cet état, il devait se faire violence chaque année pour ne pas transplaner chez les Dursley et les tuez a coup d'Avada Kadavra. Harry étais plus heureux que ses dernières années passé a Poudlard. Bien sur il avait regretté de ne pas avoir accepté la poigné de main que lui avais proposé Draco en première année mais se n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est qu'il était maintenant avec celui qu'il aimait. Oui, il était sure que s'étais avec Draco qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours, aussi cour sois t-il, car avec la guerre il n'était plus sur de rien…

Draco passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry, qui se blottit contre lui. Draco étais plus grand que Harry et donc plus fort physiquement. Le brun, lui, étais plus petit et plus maigre, a cause de sa sous alimentation durant les vacances mais Draco le forcé à prendre un peut de poids pendant qu'ils étaient a Poudlard.

Une fois arrivais dans la grande salle, ils virent Ron et Hermione manger des croissant et des Pancakes. Ron manger tout se qui lui passais sous la main et jetais des regards assassin a qui conque oserais prendre le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel depuis 2 ans. Une fois arrivais a la hauteur de Ron et Hermione, ils s'assirent sur le ban en face du rouquin. Harry étais assied a coté de Draco, Blaise et Théo étais cote a cote et Pansy près d'Hermione. Là Draco servis du chocolat chaud a Harry et se servis du jus de citrouille. Il prit 2 croissants et les posa dans l'assiette d'Harry. Pour lui, il prit 1 pain au chocolat et 2 Pancakes. Il passa la confiture de fraise a Harry et mis beaucoup de sirop d'érable sur ces Pancakes. Voici un petit déjeuner bien copieux. Blaise et Théo prirent tout les deux la même chose, c'est-à-dire : 5 petit gâteaux, 2 pancakes chacun, 2 pain aux raisins, et 3 œufs dur. Pansy, elle, faisait régime disait-elle, elle prit donc : 1 croissant et 2 petit gâteaux. Hermione, elle, manger des céréales avec quelque morceau de bacons. Ron, lui, pris de tout, son assiette étais remplie à ras-bord. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur du samedi matin.

-Et vous savez quoi ? Dumbeldor a dit qu'il allait faire une annonce sur le Bal de Halloween. J'espère qu'il ne va pas changer la date, je n'ai pas encore choisis mon costume. Fit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous obliger a nous déguiser ? Parce que connaissant Draco il va encore me faire porté un costume moulant et je serais encore plus serré que dans le dernier qu'il ma fait mettre. Dit Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton, tu ne mettras pas se costume, je te l'ais dit, je me le réserve celui la. Souris t-il.

Harry rougie en se rappelant le regard carnassier que lui portait Draco la veille.

Puis Dumbeldor ce leva de la table des professeurs ou Snape bavarder avec McGonagal sur l'imagination débordante de Dumbeldor.

-Mais chère enfants, amis et proffesseurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Comme vous le savez, Halloween est dans 1 semaine. Pour l'occasion il y aura un bal le 31 octobre, ou vous viendrez TOUS déguisez. J'ai bien dit TOUS, les seuls excuse valable pour ne pas être présent est un séjour a l'infirmerie. Vous viendrez déguisez en se que vous voulez, mais personne ne doit avoir le même costumes, c'est pourquoi demain a 12h00 vous écriez sur un morceau de parchemin le nom de votre costume et vous le mettrez dans la coupe de feu ici présente, je vous contacterez si votre costume et pareil a un autre que vous. Mais le bal ne sera que le soir du 31 octobre, j'ai prévue autre chose pour cette journée. Tout d'abord je tien a vous dire que les maisons aurons le droit de se mélanger pour l'occasion, bien venons en au fait. Pendant la journée dut 31 octobre de 8h00 a 18h00 vous ferez des stands. Oui chaque maison devra avoir au moins 5 stand a présentez. Ceci peut être une dégustation, des cours, du théâtre, du dessin, de la lecture, des jeux… Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je veux voir plein de stand. Comme je l'ais dit vous pouvez vous mélanger, vous pouvez être jusqu'à 7 dans un stand, je ne veux pas trop de monde pour un stand sinon il n'y en aura jamais assai. Si vous avez besoin d'autre renseignement, les proffesseurs et moi-même sommes à votre disposition. Soyez créatif et épater moi. Bonne journée a tous.

Le directeur se rassie les yeux scintillant de malice et dans le silence total de la salle, il regarda ces élèves. Toute la salle semblé muette. Jusqu'à se qu'un crie se face entendre :

-Aaaaaaah ! Dray chéri ! C'est super on va pouvoir faire un stand ! Cria Harry tout heureux.

Toute la salle se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avais que faire des yeux tournée vers lui et regardais Draco avec des yeux pétillant et un large sourire.

-Chaton, tu veux absolument faire un stand ?

-Oui !

-Bon d'accord. Fit Draco gêné du cri que venais de pousser Harry.

-Aaaaaaaaah ! C'est vrai ? On peut ? Draco hocha la tête. Merci mon amour !

Harry se jeta a son coup et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Il le tira a lui et Draco faillit basculé avec lui par terre. Le Gryffondor, quand a lui, étais au ange. Il vint s'installé sur les genoux de son compagnon. Passant ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco en l'embrasse langoureusement.

-Merci mon cœur. Merci ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement !

-Je sais Chaton, moi aussi Je t'aime mon amour.

Draco reprit les lèvres de son amour. Toute la salle des regardais éberlué par le fait qu'Harry se trouvé maintenant sur les genoux de Draco. Puis Ron se leva et cria :

-C'est bon ! Y a rien à voir ! Occupé vous de vos fesses !

Puis il se rassie. Petit a petit les élèves retournèrent à leur occupation.

-Harry ! Mais sa va pas de crié comme sa ?

-Désoler Hermione mais je suis super excité a l'idée de faire un stand !

-De qu'elle excitation parles-tu Chaton ? Demanda Draco avec un petit sourire.

Harry rougis. Il embrassa encore une fois Draco et donna un coup de rein contre le Serpentard.

-Tu ne voudrais pas vérifier ? Fit Harry avec un sourire que Draco qualifierai de mignon avec ses joue rouge.

-Umm… Je ne sais pas. Renchéri t-il pour faire duré un peut l'excitation qu'avais Harry a son égard.

Harry, plongea sa tête dans le coup de Draco et commença a le lécher doucement.

-Mon Chaton, tiens toi bien, il ya des enfants ici.

-Mais Dray chéri ! J'ai envi de toi !

Sur ces mots Draco n'y tenant plus, il se leva et Harry resserra la prise de ses jambes autour du blond, ils s'en allèrent en direction d'une salle de classe vide ou il pourrait vaguer à leur occupation. Bientôt ils furent hors de vu.

-J'étais sure que Draco allais craquer, de toute façon quand Harry est la il craque tout le temps. Pour finir ils vont baiser sur chaque centimètre de cette école ! Fit Blaise en riant.

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Mais j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt revenir ! Je n'ai pas envi de les attendre encore longtemps, pour allé choisir les costumes. Rajouta Théo.

-On fera on sorte qu'ils sortent de cette salle de classe. On enverra Pansy. Fit t-il avec un clin d'œil a celle-ci.

-Comptez pas sur moi. J'ai déjà donné moi aujourd'hui.

-Allez Pansy tu sais mieux que qui conque énervé Draco, bon appart Harry. Fit Hermione, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

-Bin envoyez Ron, lui, Draco pourrez le tué si Harry étais pas là !

-Eh, ché pas envi de me chaire tué moi ! Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Bin tempi pour toi. Tu iras quand même.

-Oh. Bon très bien mais si ils s'éclipsent dans une ruelle de Prés-au-lard, ce n'est pas moi qui irais les cherchés.

-Ok ok. Fit Théo.

-Et dites. Quel costume vous allez choisir ? Fit Pansy.

-Moi je verrai sur place. Répondis Hermione.

-Moi j'pense que je vais prendre un costume d'Indiana Jones ! Fit Blaise.

-Moi je vais plutôt prendre un costume de Peter Pan. Dit Théo.

-Moi j'en sais rien, mais je suis sur que je trouverais mon bonheur a '' Fiesta Party ''. Répondit Pansy. Et toi Ron ?

-Moi non plus je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas un costume pas trop serré, pour que je puisse bien manger se soir là.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et sortirent de la grande salle. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Puis 15 minutes plus tard, se fut un Harry et un Draco haletant et débrailler qui entrèrent dans la salle commune.

-Désoler pour le retard. Fit Harry le souffle court.

-Et bin sa vous suffit pas 2 fois ? Cette nuit, ensuite dans la salle de bain et maintenant la salle de classe… Vous êtes de vrais obsédés ! Fit Pansy.

-Obsédé ? Non… Mais amoureux oui ! Ria Draco en passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry.

-On vous attendu avant d'y allé. Vous êtes prés on peut partir ? Dit Théo.

-Oui. Mais ou est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Elle est a la bibliothèque, vous avez étais trop long. Fit Ron en mangeant un chocogrenouille.

-Bon bin on passe la prendre et on y va. Dit Draco.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune de Gryffondor et marchèrent en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois avoir ramassé Hermione, les 7 amis se rendirent a Près-au-lard. Harry étais tout excité a l'idée de faire un stand, et il eue la brillante idée de faire concordé son costume avec son stand. Une fois arrivaient a bon port ils se divisèrent en 3 équipe. Se fut dur de séparer Harry et Draco mais finalement leur amis réussirent a les séparer pour une duré de 30 minutes pas plus. Harry, Théo et Blaise partir en direction du magasin '' Shop 2000 '', tandis que Draco et Ron allé vers '' Soho '', et Hermione et Pansy se mirent d'accord pour allé a '' Fiesta Party ''. Harry put donc parler a Théo et a Blaise de son projet pour le soir d'Halloween.

-Ouais c'est une super idée Harry ! Fit Théo tout heureux !

-Ouais pas mal comme idée. On choisit un costume approprié et puis on fait le stand que tu as dit. En plus si tu porte le costume de serveuse avec les froufrous et tout, tu verras tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. Dit Blaise.

-Oui. On fait le stand '' Drink Magic '', moi et Théo ont s'habille en serveuse et puis toi tu prépare les boissons et la nourriture. Comme sa, nos costumes irons parfaitement avec notre stand ! Sourie Harry.

-Ok on fait comme sa ! Sourie a son tour Théo. T'es d'accord Blaise ?

-Et comment oui !

-Ok donc on va chercher nos costume et tout se qui va avec ! Fit Harry.

Ils partirent en direction de leur magasin temps convoiter. La bas Harry pris un costume de serveuse : noir et rose. Avec une jupe courte noir et rose, typiquement dans le style '' Serveuse Sexy de Manga '', avec un nœud rose a attaché dans les cheveux. Les manches de la robe étaient roses aussi avec les bordures noires. Et le buste était blanc avec des nœuds roses et des fils noir. Oui Harry étais terriblement Sexy dans cette tenue. Pour un peut on aurait dit une fille. Il y avait des jarretières rose et noir avec quelque froufrou blanc dessus. Sa lui allé à ravir.

Théo, lui, laissa tombé son idée de Peter Pan et pris la même tenue qu'Harry mais uniquement en noir et blanc, sa lui très bien a lui aussi, bien que sa faisait moins fille, parce que lui n'avais pas de jarretières. Blaise ne voulais pas se déguisé en fille lui, alors comme prévue il acheta un costume d'Indiana Jones. Il ferait un cuistot parfait en explorateur.

De l'autre coté du village, une dispute éclate alors dans le magasin '' Soho ''.

-Tu veux que je mette se truc ? Mais tu m'as bien regardé Ron ? Je ne suis pas un clodo ! Je suis même une des personnes les plus riche de toute la population sorcière !

-Ouais, mais je pensé que sa pouvais t'allé puisque comme sa, sa serais le contraire de d'habitude.

-Bin tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne mettrai pas se machin. Dit Draco.

-Bon bin en quoi tu veux te déguiser alors ? Fit Ron.

-Bin je ne sais pas. Quesqu'Harry aime ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi.

-Bon bin je ne vais pas me cassé la tête et je vais prendre le truc le plus simple que je vais trouver. Sil vous plais ! Mademoiselle !

La dit '' Mademoiselle '' se retourna et marcha vers eux. C'étais la vendeuse de cette boutique et elle possédé toute sortes de costumes.

-Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

-En effet. Je vais prendre se costume. Dit Draco en lui tendant un costume bleu marine.

-Oh le Prince Charmant ! Excellent choix jeune homme. C'est pour votre petite-amie ? Dit la vendeuse.

-En fait c'est plus pour son petit-ami madame. Ria Ron.

-Oh ! Excuser moi. Je suis confuse. Je vous l'emballe tout de suite. Je suis sur que votre compagnon aimera.

-J'espère bien ! Sinon je vous assure que vous me rembourserez ! Fit Draco.

-Ola ola Draco ! Calme-toi. Harry va aimer t'inquiète, et puis c'est toi qu'il aime, pas ton costume. Dit Ron, un sourire orné son visage.

-Ouais t'as raison. Bon et pour toi ? Qu'es qu'on prend ?

-Bin je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas trop se qu'aime Hermione, et moi j'ai envie d'un costume assai large pour pas avoir trop de problème pour manger.

-Evidement. Tu ne pense qu'à ton estomac hein ?

-Et toi tu pense qu'à sauter Harry hein ?

-Ouais bon… Alors t'a pas une petite idée de se que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Un costume large. Faut que je répète tout avec toi… Fit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

-Fait gâfe a ce que tu dit Weasley ! Je peux être très méchant quand on insulte un Malfoy !

-Bon ok, pas besoin de te fâché, je crois que je vais prendre un truc pas trop chère et gros. A tien celui la m'a l'air pas mal !

Ron pris un déguisement vert. Il le mis et fut éberluer en voyant lequel il avais choisis. Il étais enfaite déguiser en Frankenstein, avec tout se qui va avec, les boulons sur la tête, le coup cousus. Tout ! Il se regarda encore un peut et se mis a rire. Draco le regarda aussi et sursauta devant le fait de voir rire Frankenstein. Puis il se mit a rire lui aussi.

-Alors jeune gens, avez-vous choisis ? Fit la vendeuse un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je vais prendre celui la. Se sera une bonne occasion de faire peur a Hermione et en plus il est assai large pour bien s'en servir. Dit Ron.

-Bien je vous l'emballe.

Ron étais tout heureux d'avoir trouvé un costume pratique. Draco lui avais fait simple et avais pris un déguisement de Prince Charmant. Comme sa il pourrait venir enlever Harry sur son noble destrier. Ils sortirent de la boutique avec leur paquet, cet Halloween allé être le meilleur Halloween qu'ils n'ais jamais passaient.

Vers le Sud de Prés-au-lard, Pansy et Hermione choisissaient elles aussi leur costume.

-Dit Hermione on quoi tu va te déguiser ? Fit Pansy.

-Bin la je viens de trouver un magnifique costume de Marie-Antoinette

-Ah… Et c'est qui ?

-C'étais la femme de Louis XVI. Elle a étais exécuté en 1793 pour trahison. Fit Hermione, toute fière de connaître l'histoire de l'archiduchesse.

-Ah. Et tu crois que les autres vont aimaient ton costumes ?

-Certainement ! De toute façon je le trouve magnifique, moi. Alors je le prends. Et toi Pansy ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Ouais. Je crois que je vais me déguiser en Maléfique. La méchante sorcière dans la Belle au bois dormant. En plus j'ai une chouette noir qui ressemble grandement a un corbeau, sa va être parfait.

-Super ! Alors sa va être Marie-Antoinette et Maléfique. Dit Hermione.

-Ouais !

Elles payèrent leurs costumes et sortirent de la boutique. La demie heure passé toute la bande se retrouva au 3 balais pour boire une Bierraubeure.

Lorsque Harry aperçue Draco il courut vers lui et lui sauta au coup.

-Coucou chéri ! Alors tu as choisis un beau costume ? Dit-il en lui faisant le plus beau des sourire.

-Oui. Mais ton meilleur ami a voulut me déguiser en clodo, je te dis pas comment j'ai faillit le tuer. Mais j'ai pensé que si je le tuer tu ne voudrais plus me faire de câlin alors j'y suis renoncé.

-Hihi ! Tu m'as manqué mon Dray. Fit-il en l'embrassant dans un baiser doux et bien veillant.

-Oh c'est bon ! Vous avez étais séparer que 30 minutes vous savez ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ria Ron.

Harry lui tira la langue et replongea sa bouche dans celle de Draco. Le Serpentard l'enlaça et le rapprocha de lui. Ils durent se quittaient a bout de souffle.

-Bon vous venez, on ne va pas rester la a les regardaient se bécoter. Fit Théo.

-Ouais allons boire un coup. Dit Blaise. De toute façon, même au 3 balais, ils ne vont pas arrêter.

Tout le monde ris a cette remarque, sauf les deux amoureux qui venaient de se retrouvaient, qui eux étaient trop occupé a faire voyager leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre pour parler.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'auberge et commandèrent tous 1 Bierraubeure. Ils commencèrent a discuté de leur costume. Harry daigna enfin lâcher la bouche de Draco et s'intéressa à la conversation. Le blond, lui, tira Harry à lui, qui se blottit aussitôt contre son torse pal, mais tellement chaud.

-Et toi Harry quesque tu as pris comme costume ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est une surprise. Sourie t-il.

-Allé dit le nous !

-Non, vous le saurez le 31 octobre et pas avant.

-Tu n'es pas marrant !

-Hihi. Théo, Blaise, je comte sur vous pour ne rien dire. Leur dit-il en leur lançant un regard perplexe.

-Ouais t'inquiète pas, Draco n'en saura rien. Fit Blaise.

-J'espère que se n'est pas le déguisement de fouine ?

-Hein ? Non ce n'est pas sa… Et puis c'est quoi se déguisement de fouine ? Dit Blaise.

Harry rougi et se cacha dans la robe de sorcier de Draco. Draco ria de bon cœur et passa une main dans la douce chevelure du brun.

-Et bien… C'étais un de mes fantasmes que Harry c'est fait une joie de réaliser. Sourie t-il.

-Ah… Et bien non se n'est pas sa. Mais tu le verras au stand. Ria Blaise.

-A oui, le stand ! Alors comment on s'organise ? Dit Harry en sortant sa tête de la cape de Draco.

-Bin, toi moi et Théo on fait déjà un stand non ? Alors sa fais déjà un peut beaucoup pour un stand. Tu ne trouve pas Théo ?

-Si c'est pour sa que vous devrez faire vos stand sans nous. Répondit celui-ci.

-Bon bin moi j'ai déjà réfléchis au stand que je voulais faire. Je vais faire un stand de lecture, comme sa tout les grands fans de lecture pourrons venir lire des livres comme si il étais a la bibliothèque. Dit Hermione.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée ! dit sa te dérange pas que je le face avec toi ? Fit Pansy, surexcité.

-Non pas du tout ! En plus j'aurais surement besoin d'aide pour tout formaliser. Répondit Hermione.

-Bon bin, on a déjà 2 stand de fait, dit Blaise, et vous deux ? Fit-il en montrant d'un geste souple Draco et Ron. Vous allez faire un stand ou pas ?

-Non… Moi je vais juste faire du tourisme puisque Harry fait déjà un stand avec vous. Répondit Draco.

-Tu me promets de venir voir mon stand, hein ? Fit Harry, les yeux scintillant d'espoir.

-Oui, promis Chaton. Fit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Moi je vais faire comme Draco je crois… Je vais allez un peut partout et trouver un endroit ou manger un morceau. Dit Ron entre 2 gorgé de Bierraubeure.

-Ron ! Tu n'en a pas marre de manger sans arrêt ? Renchérit Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Harry et Théo passèrent leur temps a discutais de leur stand. Tandis que Draco parler avec Ron et Blaise de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps Pansy et Hermione regarder passer les beaux garçons tout en discutant du dernier cour de potion qu'avais fait le professeur Snape. Ils rentrèrent vers 18h00 au château. Une fois arrivais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Draco se laissa tombé dans le canapé devant la cheminer. Il s'y allongea confortablement et ferma les yeux. Harry vint a coté de lui, toujours debout.

-Alors Dray chéri. C'est quoi ton costume ? Dit-il.

-Tu le sauras bien assai tôt Chaton.

Il prit le poigné d'Harry et le tira à lui. Le brun tomba sur le Serpentard et se cala plus confortablement sur lui, cherchant la chaleur qui émaner de Draco. Celui-ci l'enlaça et lui donnant un petit baiser sur le front.

-Dray ?

-Um ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Chaton… Moi aussi.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença a s'endormir. Draco le regarda dormir paisiblement et se jura mentalement de ne jamais laisser se petit être sans protection, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps d'Harry.

Pansy, Blaise et Théo retournèrent dans leur salle commune avec un dernier '' Au revoir '' chaleureux a leur amis. Hermione et Ron allèrent eux aussi dans leur chambre s'endormir.

Draco lui ne dormais pas, il n'était que 18h20 après tout. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le souleva, Harry noua automatiquement ses jambe autour de la taille de Draco et mis ses bras autour de son coup. Il mit sa tête au creux du coup de Draco ou il y respirait la douce odeur de son amour.

Draco sentis le léger souffle de son compagnon et resserra son étreinte.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Harry et le plaça sur son lit, il le déshabilla et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Le Gryffondor sentis qu'il n'avais plus de protection et commença a paniquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit à Draco dans un petit gémissement.

-Reste avec moi…

-Oui je reste Chaton, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais me changer et je reviens.

Draco partit dans la salle de bain et se changea. Puis il ressortit et se glissa dans le lit d'Harry. Celui-ci se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Draco l'enlaça encore une fois et lui dit un bref :

-Bonne nuit Chaton.

Avant de lui donner un léger baiser que le front. Oui, il l'aimait, et jamais il ne le quitterait. Jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! Le deuxièmes chapitre ne tardera pas ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, et le nouvel élève ne tardera pas, la c'était juste pour vous donnez un petit apperçus de leur petite vie en couple.

Tiff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Désoler pour l'attente, je comprenais rien du tout au site et donc j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver comment mètre un autre chapitre. Encore une fois je m'excuse infiniment pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis consciente que sa ne dois pas être bien de lire un texte bourré de fautes mais... Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère m'améliorai.**

**Alors ce fameux nouvel élève =D En faite vous le connaissez toutes. Dedans il n'est pas a Poufsouffle mais a Gryffondor. Moi j'aime bien les fics ou Draco est gentil, amoureux, possessif et tout sa quoi, alors ceux et celles (surtout celles ;D) qui n'aiment pas, je ne les retiens pas. Je tiens a vous prévenir que je posterais toute les semaines environ. Mais attention, comme vous j'ai des occupations, je lis moi aussi les fics des autres et j'ai ma vie aussi, alors désoler si je ne poste pas vite mais c'est comme sa. Normalement sa devrais vite arrivais, faut dire qu'avec les amis que j'ai qui me donne plein d'idées j'ai déjà écris le résumé de mes prochaines fics. Bon place a la lecture.**

**~~ HP/DM ~~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le nouvel élève.**

Harry ne se réveilla pas tôt ce matin là. Il préféra sombrer encore un peut dans un doux sommeil dans les bras de son amour. Mais il fut bientôt tirais de son sommeil d'aplomb par un grand blond qui le secoué légèrement.

-Chaton. Harry, réveil toi. Dumbeldor veut nous voir. Chaton. Chaton debout, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

-Umm… Dray ?

-Oui, mon ange. Allé lève toi.

-Mais, c'est dimanche…. Je veux dormir moi.

Harry s'apprêta a se rendormir quand il fut secoué un peut plus fort que la première fois.

-Harry, allé debout, sinon je t'emmène a la douche de force.

-Je t'aime Dray.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi mon cœur… Mais, lève toi, c'est l'heure.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui tandis les bras, puis lui dit :

-Porter.

-Quoi ?

-Porter.

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Non pas question.

-Mais Dray chéri ! Je t'aime !

-Sa ne change rien !

-Tu ne m'aime pas ?

-Si bien sur que si, mais je ne veux pas te porter.

-Dray, tu es méchant.

Harry lui tira la langue et se retourna sur le coté et se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Bon d'accord. Allé viens par là que je te porte.

Harry se retourna, et lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'embrassa un bref instant avant de lui dire encore :

-Je t'aime mon amour ! Et toi tu m'aime ?

-Et bien si je te porte c'est bien parce que je t'aime.

Harry sourie et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Celui-ci alla chercher des vêtements propre et les conduis a la douche.

Ils en ressortirent 45 minutes après. Harry avais fait des manières comme quoi Draco ne l'aimais pas, alors celui-ci a bien étais obliger de lui prouvais le contraire et rattrapé leur nuit passé.

Aujourd'hui s'étais dimanche. Il faisait très beau en cette journée d'Automne. Harry aimais beaucoup l'automne. C'étais sa saison préférer. Car en 5ème année s'étais en cette saison-ci que Draco lui avais avoué ces sentiments.

**°0° Flash Back °0°**

Harry Potter, âgé de 15 ans, ce baladé devant le lac de l'école éclairais par les faibles rayons de la lune. Il adoré entendre craquer les feuilles mortes sous ces pieds. Et voir toutes ces magnifique couleurs orangé, lui procuré un sentiment de joie, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se brulait d'amour pour son ennemis de toujours, et se promené devant le lac étais devenue son passe temps favori depuis que celui-ci enchainer, conquête sur conquête. Il ne se rappelait plus de quand daté son amour pour Malfoy, mais cela importais peut… Depuis toujours sans doute. Il s'assied a même le sol sur les feuilles qui craquèrent encore une fois. Depuis maintenant 2 mois, chaque jour Malfoy s'affichait avec un nouveau compagnon. Harry eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter, il ne manger presque plus et se contenté de se renfermer sur lui-même. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il venait marcher près du lac, cela le détendez. Il pouvait oublier toute l'oppression que lui porté le monde. Il s'asseyait toujours a cette place. A même le sol, en face du lac, juste devant un arbre en cas de déluge. Il y avait une fête, pour l'anniversaire du professeur Snape, dans l'école. Harry étais seul dehors, tout le monde étais dedans a se saoulé et a festoyé. Lui, préféré la solitude. Voir tout ces petits imbécile se mouvoir contre Draco lui donné le tournis. Il repensé a chaque prétendant de Draco. A comment Draco les avais soigneusement choisis, tous des Serpentards ou des Serdaigles. A tous les baisers qu'il l'avais vu échanger avec ces compagnons du moment. Tout sa de loin bien sur. Il évitait de trop s'approcher du Serpentard, sinon il allait perdre son self-control et tuer le premier qui aurait posé le doigt sur lui.

Il fut tiré par ces pensé par Ron et Seamus qui l'appelais au loin. Il leur fit un signe de la main et regarda ces amis retourné a l'intérieur. Soudain un bruit derrière, lui, le fit sursauter. Ce n'était qu'un bruit faible. Des branches craquèrent et le feuillage orangé d'un buisson se secoua violemment.

-Qu-Qui est-là ? Demanda Harry dans la voie tremblé légèrement.

Harry posa sa main sur sa baguette prés a la dégainé en cas de besoin.

-Alors Potter ? Toujours entrain de rêver ? Fit une voie que Harry ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Demanda t-il sur un ton qui se voulais froid.

-Oh, rien. Un p'tit vers ? Malfoy dit cela en lui présentant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

-Non merci. Mais toi tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu vas avoir une sacré gueule de bois demain.

-Mais non t'inquiète. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si chui bourré ! C'est de la faute à Blaise !

Et sur ces mots il s'assied à côté d'Harry, qui rougit face a l'initiative du blond.

Draco but une grande gorgé de sa boisson et commença a dire des choses incompréhensible.

-Pourquoi fais-tu sa Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

-Faire quoi ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Bin regarde, tu sors avec la moitié des garçons de ce collège et tu te saoul juste après. Je ne te comprends pas… Tu devrais déjà être entrain d'en sauter un dans une classe vide à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry, regratta aussitôt ces paroles. Le dire haut et fort lui faisait mal… Beaucoup trop mal. Puis Draco rompu le petit silence qui s'étais installé antre eux :

-Parce que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre quand j'en saute un.

Harry le regarda indécis. Alors s'étais sa… Draco ne pouvais pas avoir la personne qu'il voulait alors il passé son temps a couché avec n'importe qui. Harry sentis ces yeux lui piqué, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue. Draco en aimais un autre… La nouvelle avait brisé son cœur… Harry entrepris de se levé mais avant qu'il n'est pus faire le moindre mouvement, Draco repris la parole :

-Et lui jamais ne m'aimera… Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous nous haïssons…

-Qui pourraient ne pas t'aimer ?

Harry avais dit cela en un murmure a peine audible. Mais Draco sembla l'entendre, il se redressa et regarda le brun, en encrant ces yeux dans les siens.

-Dit moi Potter… Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose ?

Harry baissa la tête et cette fois ne put retenir ces larmes. Comment ne pourrais t'ont pas aimer Draco ? Certes son caractère laisser a désirer, mais il savais que sous cette carapace, Draco étais un petit ange. Harry savais que le Serpentard ne mériter pas qu'on lui refuse l'amour de quelqu'un. Harry savais qu'il pourrait donner a Draco de l'amour… Mais celui-ci ne l'aimais pas, et cela le tiraillais. Il voulut trouver une issus pour ne pas répondre a cette question. Il savait que ces yeux reflétaient beaucoup trop ses sentiments, ils n'étaient pas comme ceux de Draco. Ou il était impossible de déchiffré quoi que se sois. Il étais impossible de mentir face au blond, et ces yeux gris qui former une nué ombrageuse et un océan pur et simple. Harry répondit sur le ton le plus bas qu'il put en essayant de dénoué sa voie :

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être qui sait ?

-Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas la vérité pour une fois Potter ?

-Parce que se ne son pas tes affaire Malfoy !

-Pourquoi t'obstines tu ? Je vois très bien dans tes yeux que quelque chose ne va pas !

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi, Malfoy ?

-Ou… Non !

Malfoy se reprit a la dernière minute et empêcha de sortir le mot qui aurais put tout faire basculé.

-Malfoy laisse moi.

Harry dit ces quelques mot la tête baisser ne pouvons plus supporter cette discutions.

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ces joues. Mais Merlin que ces larmes cessent ! Il ne voyait même plus le sol.

-Mais par Salazar va tu me dire se qui ne va pas ? Répliqua le blond.

-JE T'AIME ! Voila t'es content ? Maintenant tu sais tout !... Je t'aime…

Harry murmura son dernier mot. Et voulut partir mais il fut comme collé au sol. Pourtant il était toujours assied par terre, entrain de pleurer. Ces muscles ne voulaient plus faire un mouvement. Et les larmes coulé et coulé encore. Draco, après un bref instant souris et lui dit doucement comme pour le calmé :

-Alors, tout n'est pas perdu.

Le Survivant releva les yeux vers lui avec un regard indécis. Ces iris vert étaient encore brillants de larmes. Draco le fixé intensément et une lueur d'espoir se fit voir dans son regard qui s'entendit soudain.

-Harry… Je n'ai jamais put t'atteindre. Je pense à toi chaque seconde. Et a chaque fois que j'ai un nouveau compagnon j'essaye de retrouver en lui ne serres-ce qu'une infime partit de toi, en vain… Harry… Je t'aime moi aussi.

Le brun n'en croyais pas ses oreilles ! Son amour pour Malfoy était réciproque ? Un voile d'espoir se fit voir dans ces yeux émeraude. Mais il cru a une mauvaise blague et lança :

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de joué avec les sentiments des gens Malfoy ?

-Mais…

-Arrête de faire semblant ! C'est quoi ? Une mauvaise blague ? Ou est Zabini avec la caméra pour immortaliser se moment ? Et cette Parkinson, ou est elle, elle aussi doit être écroulé de rire par terre. Tu ferais mieux de retourné auprès d'eux, et de rire tous ensemble. Laisse-moi, tu n'es pas obliger me faire le truc du genre '' Moi aussi je t'aime. '' Et puis de t'en allé comme sa… Sa fait déjà bien assai mal.

Draco ne compris pas tout de suite ou il voulais en venir. Puis au bout d'un moment se rendit comte que celui-ci croyais a une blague de mauvais gout. Il lui prit le visage en coupe et lui souffla :

-Mais Harry, Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Je veux rester avec toi… Pour toujours…

Et il lia ces lèvres a celle d'Harry. Le Gryffondor resta un moment stoïque avant de se rendre comte du fait que Draco l'embrassait tendrement. Draco mordillât la lèvre inférieur d'Harry lui demandant l'accès a cette bouche tentatrice. Harry gémis en sentant la langue de Draco se faufilait dans sa bouche. Leur langue valsèrent, le baiser fut doux et amoureux. Aucun des deux ne voulais quitter l'autre. Draco entouras la taille d'Harry avec ces bras. Il attira le brun a lui qui sans lâchez la bouche de ce dernier ce blottit contre lui. Harry ne savais plus se qui se passais. Draco le tenais dans ces bras alors que quelque minutes plus tôt, ils étaient entrain de se disputer. Tout se qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit si doux et chaud. Leur baiser dura encore quelque temps. Draco, avais pour Harry un gout de pêche, mélanger a l'alcool, s'étais simplement divin. Le brun, lui, avais selon Draco un gout plus tôt variant entre le jus de citrouille et le coca cola (boisson Moldu) mélanger a un soupçon de cannelle, un gout du quel il ne se passerait jamais…

Ils durent mettre fin au baiser a bout de souffle. Harry plongea son regard dans celui acier du blond comme pour être sur qu'il ne rêver pas.

-Aller vient Harry. Tu tremble.

En effet Harry tremblais. Pas de froid, non. Il était bien au chaud dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il tremblait de peur que celui-ci l'abandonne

-Tu me promets de ne pas me laisser ?

Draco eux un petit rire.

-Oui, je te promets.

Harry sourie de toutes ces dents avant de reprendre ces lèvres avec avidité.

Cette nuit, Draco fit Harry sien avec toute la tendresse dont il fut capable. Le Survivant avais fait sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Dehors, les feuilles jaunis par la saison tombée silencieusement au sol. Oui, Harry adorais cette saison.

**°0° Fin du Flash Back °0°**

Harry, aimais cette saison a la folie. Et se fut de bonne humeur qu'il se rendit avec Draco dans le bureau du directeur. En chemin, ils durent se rendre d'urgence dans une salle de classe vide, parce que Draco n'arrêter pas de poser ces mains un peut n' importe où sur Harry.

Après 20 minutes passé dans cette salle de classe, les 2 amoureux se résignèrent enfin a allé voir le directeur. Une fois arrivé, le brun toqua a la porte de Dumbeldor qui leur répondit d'une voie mielleuse :

-Entraient jeune gens.

Harry donna un dernier baiser a Draco avant d'entrer dans la pièce. L'intérieur était chaleureux, avec des tableaux un peut partout. De la paperasse sur le bureau du directeur faisait voir a quel point le bureau étais vieux. Ils aperçurent Dumbeldor nonchalamment assied sur une chaise derrières son bureau, et dans un fauteuil vert en face de celui-ci se tenais une autre personne. Le Serpentard alla s'installait dans un des fauteuils non loin de l'inconnu et Harry vain immédiatement s'asseoir sur ces genoux.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci. Répondirent en cœur les 2 tourtereaux.

-Je vois que vous ne pouvais toujours pas faire un pas loin de M. Malfoy n'es-ce pas M. Potter ? Ria Dumbeldor.

-Non en effet. Souria Harry.

Il se blottit contre Draco qui l'enlaça et lui fit un petit baiser sur le front.

-Bien passons. Je vous est fait venir car j'aimerais que vous aidiez se jeune homme a s'intégrait dans notre établissement.

Il montra l'inconnu qui tourna le regard vers eux. Il leurs fit un magnifique sourire digne de la pub de dentifrice Signal. Il avait les cheveux châtains, et avait a peut près la même carrure que Draco, mais un peut plus petit tout de même. Il avait des yeux marron claire, et les trais de son visage étais tiré comme ceux du blond, mais il était loin d'égaler la beauté légendaire de celui-ci. Il faisait un large sourire à Harry tandis qu'il gratifier Draco d'un simple signe de la tête, mais amical tout de même.

Draco sentis poindre en lui un soupçon de jalousie (Faut pas regardé Harry de trop près na !). Et dans un élan de possessivité, il regarda son brun et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendais, et (évidemment) Harry répondit a son baiser avec plaisir.

Une fois que Draco daigna lâcher la bouche du Gryffondor, Dumbeldor sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita de dire :

-Je souhaiterais, comme je vous l'ais dit, que vous aidiez ce nouvel élève à faire partit intégrante de notre collège. Je vous présente Cédric Diggory. Il vient d'Amérique et a déménager en Angleterre ressèment. Il fait partit de la maison Gryffondor, sourie le directeur, je comte sur vous M. Potter pour aider M. Diggory à prendre ces repèrent dans votre salle commune.

-Oui bien sur. Répondit celui-ci.

-Bien. M. Malfoy, je vous demanderais d'en faire autant. Pouvez-vous faire cela ?

-Évidemment ! Vous me prenez pour un demeuré ou quoi ? S'enquit Draco.

-Non bien sur que non ! Bien, j'espère avoir étais assez précis. Demain commence les cours, et a votre demande M. Potter, les cours Gryffondor/Serpentard sont permanent. En cette période je préfère vous voir amoureux que souffrant.

Il fit un petit rire, et Harry rougi. Draco resserras sa prise sur lui et celui-ci cacha son visage dans le coup de son Serpentard préférer. Cédric quand a lui regardais le spectacle éberluer par la complicité qu'il y avait entre Draco et Harry. Il se raidit quelque peut lorsqu'il vit que Draco glissais une main dans le dos de Harry en lui murmurant de doux mots.

Dumbeldor eu un regard attendris en voyant l'air serin d'Harry. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que le Survivant menais une vie joyeuse, loin de cette sensation de ne servir que comme une arme.

-Bien vous avez jusqu'à demain M. Potter pour montrer votre salle commune a M. Diggory. Demain reprennent les cours et n'oubliez pas, ce samedi 31 octobre il y aura le bal de Halloween et les Stands. M. Diggory, je vous demanderais de vous procuré un costume au plus vite car aujourd'hui a 12h00 vous devrais poster le nom de votre déguisement dans la coupe de feu présente dans la grande salle. M. Potter avez-vous déjà votre déguisement a disposition ?

Harry rougis a l'évocation de son costume et acquiesça.

-Et vous M. Malfoy ? Je suppose que oui ?

-En effet. Répondit simplement Draco.

-Très bien, M. Diggory, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher les boutiques ferment a 11h30 le dimanche et la coupe de feu n'attendras pas indéfiniment.

-Oui professeur. Répondit Cédric.

Il avait une voie grave, et chaleureuse.

-Jeunes gens, vous pouvez retournez dans votre dortoir, j'ai une parti de Mario Bross à finir ! Fit le directeur en sortant une petite boite rectangulaire avec 2 écran ou on pouvait voir un petit bonhomme, avec une casquette rouge, sauté sur ces ennemis.

Les 3 garçons sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry marchais collé a Draco, tandis que Cédric espacé leur distante d'environ 2m30.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta, sa eu pour effet de faire s'arrêter Draco et Cédric a leur tour.

Harry se retourna devant le nouveau et lui tendis la main.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Harry. Harry Potter.

-Enchanté ! Répondit le châtain en lui serrant la main.

-Et lui c'est Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Draco fit un signe de la tête vers Cédric qui lui rendit bien. Cédric trouvais que Harry étais magnifique. Il n'était ni trop gros ni trop maigre, bon peut être un peut maigre mais sa lui allais bien. Ces cheveux noirs contré parfaitement avec ces yeux couleur émeraude. Même si ces yeux étais caché par des lunettes rondes, cela lui allais très bien également. Et sa peau couleur caramel lui allait à ravir.

Draco aussi n'étais pas mal. Avec ces yeux gris océan, et sa magnifique chevelure blonde argenté. Sa peau laiteuse allait parfaitement avec tout le reste de son corps. Draco étais beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry, et Harry prenais un malin plaisir à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre cette bouche tentatrice.

Cédric les détailler pour connaître chaque fait et geste de ceux-ci.

-Eh ho ! Diggory tu m'écoute ! Lança Harry, agacé qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

-Oh excuse-moi Potter.

-Ouais bon ce n'est pas grave. Alors comme je disais, il faut que tu aille a Prés-au-lard pour te trouvais un costume pour le bal de Halloween. Et vite parce que tu devras mettre le nom de ton déguisement dans la coupe de feu a 12h00.

-Ouais mais sauf que je ne sais pas ou se trouve Prés-au-lard et ou es-ce que je vais pouvoir trouvé un costume.

-On demandera a Blaise de t'accompagnai, fit Draco le regard sombre.

-Pourquoi Harry ne m'accompagnerais pas lui ? Demanda Cédric.

-Parce qu'Harry a d'autre priorité, comme allé prendre son petit déjeuner sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Répondit Draco dont la possessivité commençais a faire voir le bout de son nez.

Harry rougis et dit a l'autre Gryffondor :

-C'est vrai je ne peut pas t'accompagnai, je dois bien manger le matin, et de toute façon je meure de faim ! Allez tu viens Draco. Viens avec nous Diggory, ont va te montraient le chemin.

-Cédric.

-Comment ? Répondit Harry.

-Je m'appel Cédric. On peut se tutoyer puisse-que nous sommes amis.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Alors vous venez, je pourrais manger un troupeau d'Hippogriffe.

-Oui, de toute façon toi t'a faim tout le temps maintenant. Fit Draco en souriant.

-Même pas vrai ! Répondit celui-ci en lui tirant la langue.

Draco lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui pour l'enlaçais tendrement. Harry ce laissa faire et commença a se dire qu'il pourrait bien se passer de petit déjeuner si c'est pour passer un peut de temps dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Bon vous venez, ce n'est pas tout mais moi aussi j'ai faim. Fit Cédric.

Draco le foudroya du regard, et donna un petit baiser son petit brun.

Ils partirent tout les 3 en direction de la grande salle.

Arrivais là bas. Draco s'attabla a la table des Gryffondors et Harry vain s'asseoir sur ces genoux.

Là le Survivant pris tout se qui lui passé sous la main. Pancakes, croissants, viennoiseries, yaourts, pains, céréales, œufs, bacons et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Draco le regarder mangeais avec un sourire en coin. Il aimait bien quand Harry manger beaucoup, sa rattrapé sa perte de poids de ces vacances.

Ron, Hermione et Pansy étais sur le banc d'en face tendis que Blaise et Théo étais a coté d'eux.

Cédric s'assied a coté de Pansy et se présenta :

-Bonjour. Je suis Cédric Diggory. Je suis aussi a Gryffondor et le directeur a demandais a Harry de mieux me faire connaître l'école, dit-il en regardant Hermione et Ron.

-Bien venue à toi Diggory. Fit Hermione.

-Oh! Appelez moi Cédric.

Cédric lança un grand sourire à Pansy et a Hermione, qui lui rendit bien.

-Il parait qu'il y a un bal costumé ce samedi. Ou puis-je trouvais un déguisement ?

-Blaise t'accompagneras a Prés-au-lard, pour t'en trouvais un.

Répliqua tout de suite Draco.

-Eh ! Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis ! Répondit Blaise sur le vif.

-Ouais mais de toute façon tu te serré dévouez alors…

-C'est pas une raison ! Bon… Bonjour je suis Blaise, le meilleur ami de cette Fouine-de-Malfoy-qui-ne-peut-pas-se-décoller-de-son-copain !

-Sa s'appel un petit-ami Blaise. Répondit Draco souriant.

-Ouais bon enfin bref… C'est moi qui vais t'accompagnais. Sa ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non pas du tout ! Au faite vous n'avais pas les mêmes cravates. Vous êtes sur que nous somme a la table des Gryffondor ?

-Oui. Mais on est très amis avec les Serpentard, et puis Harry veut pas lâcher Draco et vise versa. Donc, bin les Serpentard viennent manger avec les Gryffondor. Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Ah d'accord je comprends mieux.

Ils finirent tous de mangeaient. Harry lui mangea pour 4 et pris un Banana Split pour le dessert. Draco étais tout heureux que son amour est retrouver l'appétit.

Tous marchaient dans un couloir en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Draco avec un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry lui parlant tout bas. Tous discutaient entre eux sauf notre petit couple qui eux se faisait des câlins. On vit Harry susurrais quelque chose a l'oreille de Draco qui le fit se stoppé net !

Draco regarda Harry horrifié et celui-ci eu un petit sourire victorieux. Soudain Draco empoigna Harry par le bras et le porta. Harry noua ces jambes autour des hanches du blond et mis ces bras autour de son coup. Draco courut à toute vitesse vers une salle de classe vide non loin de là. Puis il cria aux autres :

-Ne nous attendez pas ! On se retrouve à la salle commune !

Puis il disparut avec Harry dans la salle choisis par ces soins.

Cédric avais regardais le spectacle indécis. Mais qu'es qu'ils leur prenaient a ces deux là ? Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui posa la question :

-Qu'es-ce qui leur arrivent ?

-Et bien… Ils… Ils… Bégaya Hermione.

-Ils s'envoient en l'air ! Lâcha Ron.

-Mais enfin Ron ! Hurla Hermione. Sa va pas de dire sa ?

-Bin quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? Et puis il l'aurait su tôt ou tard. De toute façon il les a bien vu se bécoter a tout bout de champ.

Cédric regarda Ron avec des yeux exorbité. Harry et Draco s'envoyaient en l'air ? Il croyait que se n'étais que des petits bisous par-ci par là, mais non ! Enfaitent ils sont vraiment ensembles.

-Ah… Et sa fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demanda Cédric, en priant pour que sa ne face que quelque jours.

-A peut près 2 ans. Répondit Ron. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry aussi heureux. Avant ont détesté Draco.

-Ah… Et pourquoi cela a t-il changer ?

-Bin, Harry et tombé amoureux de lui et lui aussi. Ils se sont mis ensemble et ont a étais contrains a trainé plus souvent ensemble. Maintenant ont est inséparable. N'es-ce pas les mecs ?

Ron demanda aux garçons (et aux filles) leur appuis et tous répondirent en cœurs.

-Ouais !

-Ah… Et Draco c'est un quoi ? Un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor ?

-C'est un Serpentard. Répondit Théo.

Le châtain se sentis un peut soulager. Il ressentait une attirance envers Harry. Il n'aimait pas le voir avec Draco. C'est pourquoi savoir que le brun était un Gryffondor et Draco un Serpentard lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa lui laisserais le champ libre lorsqu'ils seront seul dans leur dortoir.

Puis sur ces pensés ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Cédric trouva la pièce chaleureuse et lumineuse. On voyait nettement les feuilles orange des arbres jonché le sol. Il y avait un canapé rouge en face de la cheminée et tout un tas de livre posé sur la table basse juste en face de celle-ci. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux et 2 d'entre eux étais occupé. Il y avait aussi plusieurs chaises et des coussins trôner un peut partout dans la pièce mal ranger. Cédric se sentis tout de suite a l'aise et souris en entendant Hermione criais après Ron parce qu'il laisser trainais ces boite vide de Chocogrenouille.

-Ou se trouve ma chambre ? Demanda t-il a la seul personne qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire Blaise.

-Euh… Excuse vieux mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, pour sa tu dois demander a Hermione.

Hermione fut captivé par ce petit échange et répondit a Cédric :

-Oh ! Suis-je bête ?

-Oui… Répondit Ron.

Hermione pris un gros livre et le lui balança a la figure. Ron se le ramassa de plein fouet et tomba a terre.

-Aaaah ! Hermione, tu veux ma mort ?

-Oui exactement ! Répondit Hermione.

Puis elle se tourna vers Cédric.

-Excuse-moi. Ou es-ce que j'en étais ?

-A : es-ce que je suis bête… Répliqua Ron.

Cette fois Hermione pris une pile entière d'ouvrage et les lança sur la tête de Ron.

-Vas-tu te taire pour une fois Ronald Weasley ?

-Oui… Ok je me tais.

-Bien !

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Cédric qui étais sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Bon… Ou es-ce que…

Elle lança un regard a Ron et préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase de peur de la réplique de celui-ci.

-Comme je le disais, je vais faire les présentations. Moi je suis Hermione Granger, le lourdaud là par terre c'est Ron Weasley, le noir c'est Blaise Zabini, elle là c'est Pansy Parkinson, et lui c'est Théodore Nott.

-Enchanté… Et qui fait partit de Gryffondor dans tout sa ?

-Seulement moi et Ron. Harry aussi fait parti de Gryffondor et Draco de Serpentard, mais sa tu le sais déjà.

-Oui en effet.

Blaise regarda sa montre et poussa un petit crie :

-Mon Dieu ! On doit y allé Cédric si on ne veut pas être en retard.

-Ouais ok.

Sur ces mots il saisit la main du châtain et le tira dehors. Ils coururent jusqu'à Prés-au-lard ou le nouveau pourrais faire ces emplettes.

Environ 45 minutes après, Harry et Draco revint dans la salle commune, le souffle court, les joues rougis et les cheveux décoiffer. Il avait dut bien s'amuser. Hermione, Ron et Pansy faisait leur devoir de métamorphose pour demain. Bien que Hermione est quasiment fini, elle essayer de s'avançait sur ces prochain devoirs. Théo, lui, lisait paisiblement sur un fauteuil non loin de la cheminé.

-Excusez pour le retard ! Dit Draco.

-Oh, vous savez… On a l'habitude maintenant. Lâcha Ron.

Harry rougis. Merlin, que sa l'énervé de rougir a tout bout de champ. Il se décida a partir prendre une douche.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

-Je viens avec toi. Fit Draco, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ces lèvres roses.

-Dray chéri, tu sais bien que si tu viens avec moi, sa ne sera plus une douche. Mais une partie de jambe en l'air.

-Ose me dire que tu es contre !

-Non mais…

-Alors tu vois.

-Bon d'accord. Allais viens.

Il attira Draco avec lui à l'étage. Décidément, ils ne vivaient que pour sa. Faire l'amour non stop devais être crevant a la fin. Ce soir se serais abstinence jusqu'à demin.

**°0°0°0°0°0°**

Blaise et Cédric parcouraient les boutiques de déguisement sans trouver la perle rare. Cédric étais très sélectifs vis-à-vis de ces costumes. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique nommée : 3 fois plus.

Le châtain regardais les costumes sans leur porté le moindre intérêt. Son regard se stoppa soudain sur le costume qu'il chercher depuis des heures.

C'était un costume de Spiderman. Parfait pour ne pas que l'on sache que s'étais lui, vu que le déguisement recouvré tout le corps. Il le pris et alla l'essayer dans une cabine. Ce costume lui allé parfaitement. Il paya donc le mentant du déguisement et se rendit avec Blaise au château.

**°0°0°0°0°0°**

Il était 19h30. Harry, et Draco étais allé mettre le nom de leur déguisement dans la coupe de feu a 12h10. Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée près du lac. Harry aimais beaucoup s'endormir dans les bras du blond près du lac. Sa lui procuré une douce sensation. Alors aujourd'hui, Draco et lui étaient allaient y faire un tour. Draco s'étais adossé a un grand arbre en face de l'eau et Harry s'étais blottit dans ces bras. Il avait fini par s'endormir, et Draco, lui, plongea dans sa lecture en tenant fermement le brun contre lui.

Finalement ils étaient rentré a 19h00 parce que Harry avais froid. Maintenant le Gryffondor étais assied, adossé contre un mur non loin de la cheminé de sa salle commune. Il lisait une histoire sur un jeune homme et son amour impossible pour son frère, qui n'étais pas vraiment le sien, puise qu'il avait étais adopté. Cette histoire le captivé et il lisait dans un silence religieux. Il avait les jambes tendu et la tête de Draco reposer sur ses cuisses. Lui ne lisait pas. Il tenait dans ces mains un album photos qui daté de 2 ans maintenant. Il y avait des photos de leur premières sortit a Prés-au-lard en temps que couple. Il y avait aussi la fois ou Harry avais fêté son anniversaire au manoir et ou Lucius avais reçus une part de gâteau dans la figure qui étais destinais lui était destiné (A Draco pas a Lucius). Se jour là Harry n'avais pas montré le bout de son nez pendant 4 jours. Oui… Il y avait beaucoup de beaux souvenirs dans cet album.

Harry, qui étais adossé au mur, porter un pantalon jean moulant et une chemise blanche. Draco abordé la même tenue quoi que le pantalon n'étais pas en jean mais en sois noir. Ron somnolais a présent tout en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles. Pansy elle discutait tranquillement avec Théo et Hermione s'amusait a jetais des sors a une boule de papier pour lui donnais différentes sorte de couleur.

Cédric entra dans la salle commune accompagné de Blaise. Finalement c'est le noir qui lui avaient montré tout les recoins de ce château. Il n'avait pas croisé ni Malfoy ni Potter de la journée. Puis il les vis. L'un reposant sur l'autre. Potter lisant, Malfoy feuilletant un album photo. Cédric se dirigea instinctivement sur une chaise près de Ron. Il fit mine de parler avec lui tout en regardant toujours discrètement Draco et Harry.

Puis sortant de sa lecture Harry s'exclama :

-Bon j'ai sommeil moi. Je vais me couché.

Cédric eu un petit sourire. Cela pourrait être une bonne approche.

Mais il n'en le temps de faire un seul mouvement, que Harry commença a se levé et que déjà Draco l'enlaçais par la taille en étant par derrière et lui dit :

-Câlin !

Harry fit un petit rire cristallin et lui répondit doucement :

-Dray, j'ai sommeil.

-Mais je t'aime tu le sais ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Alors je reste dormir avec toi.

-D'accord chéri, mais juste pour dormir. Moi c'est dans un dortoir que je dors… Il ne s'agirait pas de pervertir les autres, ta chambres est mille fois mieux pour se genre de choses.

Draco acquiesça et lui donna un chaste baiser. Ils se levèrent ensuite tout deux et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir d'Harry.

-Bonne nuit vous tous ! Ah et au fait. Désoler pour aujourd'hui Cédric, mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Dit Harry.

-C'est pas grave, Blaise ma tout expliquer. Bonne nuit.

-Allez viens Chaton. Tu a les yeux qui se ferment. Dit Draco, plus pour que Cédric lâche Harry du regard qu'autre chose.

Draco avais dit cela en prenant la main d'Harry et en le dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Le brun se dévêtit et se mis en pyjama. Draco en fit de même, oui maintenant chacun avais au moins un pyjama chez son amour, au cas où. Puis ils se glissèrent tout deux dans le lit d'Harry. Draco captura les lèvres d'Harry une dernière fois puis l'étreignis doucement. Le petit brun se blottit contre lui. Sachant que demain reprendrais les cours.

Dans le couloir, Cédric regardais la scène. La porte du dortoir n'étant qu'à moitié fermait, on pouvait très bien apercevoir, Draco serrais Harry contre lui, et celui-ci se pressé contre lui pour capturé un peut de sa chaleur. Le châtain eu un sourire déterminer. Puis repartit en bas et discuta librement avec Ron et Hermione, il voulait retirer un maximum d'information sur le couple qu'il tenait a séparer. Il connaissait déjà le nom de sa proie et celui de son ennemi… Un bon début.

* * *

Voila, si je peux je vous posterez mon prochain chapitre demain (dans le cas contraire se sera pendant la semaine). Comment trouvez-vous ? Sa avance doucement, mais j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite. Alors laissez moi vos impressions. Et si je tarde c'est parce que comme vous, moi aussi je lis plein de fics ^^.

Tiff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 que j'ai finit depuis longtemps, mais j'attendais d'avoir finit le chapitre 4 pour le poster, comme sa quand j'entamerais le chapitre 5 vous vous lirez le 4 ^.^ Ingénieuse ! Bon, la commence les choses sérieuses. Chaque chapitre représentera 1 jour, je métrais le nom du jour pour pas que vous vous perdiez. Encore une fois... 1000 pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Même avec un correcteur d'orthographe c'est pas facile mine de rien. Et bien je crois que c'est tout... A non ! Le dimanche 31 octobre je posterez un One Shot spécial Halloween, évidement se sera un HP/DM. Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews elles me font très plaisirs. Le chapitre 4 viendra assé vite, il faut juste que je termine le 5 ^.^ Ne vous en faites pas, j'écris presque 24h sur 24. Alors aucun problème =D **

**Note : **_Les paroles en italique, sont les paroles d'Harry et de Draco en animagus_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lundi – 2 jours a l'infirmerie.**

Aujourd'hui c'étais lundi. Il n'était pas loin de 6h30 du matin, lorsqu'une tête rousse sortit de la salle de bain de Gryffondor et hurla presque :

-Allez debout la dedans ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, on doit aller prendre notre petit déjeuner et on a cours dans 1h30 ! Allé, aller, aller !

-Um… Dégage Ron ! Laisse nous dormir en paie pour une fois ! S'écria Draco, en sortant de son sommeil profond.

-Allé le prince charmant ! (Il vient de dénoncé le costume de Draco) Réveille ta princesse et allé vous douché, ce n'est pas que mais je crève la dal et on commence les cours dans 1h00 allé bougeaient de là !

-Ok ok ! C'est bon ! On se lève. Fit Harry qui avais étais réveiller trop brutalement a son gout.

-Et vite ! Lança une dernière fois Ron avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les autres.

-Je préfère les réveilles en douceur, fit Harry, demain on dors dans ta chambre.

-D'accord Chaton.

Puis sur ces mots. Draco et Harry allèrent prendre une bonne douche.

30 minutes après, ils sortirent habillaient et coiffaient (enfin surtout Draco). Ils descendirent dans la salle commune ou toute la bande les attendez.

-Ah ! Salut vous deux ! Vous avez passez une bonne nuit ? Demanda Blaise.

-Ouais sa va. Mais le réveille pas terrible, répondit Draco.

-Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim moi !

-Oui on y va Harry. Fit Hermione.

La bande partit en direction de la grande salle. Cédric aussi les accompagnais. Il ne connaissait que se petit groupe de personne et ne voulais pas lâcher Harry d'une semelle.

Arrivais a la grande salle, Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo allèrent s'asseoir a la table des Gryffondor comme a leur habitude. Et Harry vain automatiquement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco. Puis Dumbeldor se leva et dit a tout les élèves :

-Bonjour mes chères enfants. Comme vous le savez le bal approche a grand pas. Cette semaine, certaines heures de cours seront supprimer afin de vous laissez plus de temps pour préparer vos stands. D'ici ce soir je veut que vous aillez déjà une idée de stand a proposer. Je vous laisse jusqu'à jeudi soir pour venir poster le nom de votre stand, quel est son but, et de qui il comporte. La coupe de feu sera une fois de plus a votre disposition. Je suis très fier de vous car aucuns de vous n'à le même costumes. Je ne sais pas se que vous avez fait, mais aucun, je dit bien aucun de vous n'as le même costume. Et certains ont étais très créatifs. Bien sur ceux bon appétit.

Et des plats en tout genre apparurent sur les tables. Harry regarda les mets présenter avec des yeux scintillants.

-Bon appétit ! S'écria t-il.

-Bon appétit Chaton.

Et tous se mirent a manger. Harry, comme a son habitude manger tout se qui lui passer par la main. Même Ron ne manger pas autant. Cédric regardé Harry manger, surpris que le brun est autant d'appétit. Draco, lui, souriais et mangeais calmement. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Hermione, et Cédric, eux, manger modérément. Ron lui fit comme Harry et se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture.

Ils discutèrent encore un peut de leurs journée. Et de leurs cours de potions qui avais lieux dans 15 minutes. Une fois qu'Harry est engloutit une énième part de tarte a la fraise, ils partirent enfin pour leur cours. Ils durent courir pour ne pas arrivaient en retard et arrivèrent pile a l'heure.

Snape les accueillis avec un sourire amer :

-Il s'en est fallut de peut. N'es-ce pas Potter ?

-Bonjour a vous aussi professeur, répondit celui-ci.

-Allez-vous asseoir. Je suppose que vous voudrais être a coté de M. Malfoy ?

-Oui en effet.

-Bien… Qui suis-je pour refuser a mon fieul le bonheur ? Fit-il en regardant Draco.

-Je vous en remercie professeur, remercia poliment Harry.

-Bien il suffit. Prenez place, le cour va commençais.

Draco et Harry allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Hermione et Ron, eux allèrent au milieu de la salle. Blaise et Théo se placèrent non loin des amoureux transit et Pansy et Cédric allèrent a l'avant de la classe.

Le professeur Snape pris sa baguette et lança un sors au tableau qui se recouvrit aussitôt d'écriture qui devais être la recette d'une potion.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre la composition d'une potion extrêmement serviable ces temps-ci. Il s'agit du Verarita Serum. Vous irez cherchez vos ingrédients dans le placard du fond. Vous avez 3 heures pour terminer cette potion. A la fin du cour vous verserez un peut de votre potion dans une fiole et vous viendrez la posé sur mon bureau. Quand votre potion sera terminer il faudra qu'elle est une teinte vert fonçais. Allez-y, et surtout que je n'entende pas un bruit.

Snape alla se placer derrière son bureau, pris un livre et commença a lire.

Tous les élèves commencèrent a allé vers le placard du fond et a y prendre les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Harry et Draco attendirent patiemment que tout le monde est fini leur récolte pour allaient a leur tour cherchez se dont ils auraient besoin pour leur potion.

Cédric regardais toujours Harry. Il détailler chacun de ces geste. Il regardait cette bouche ci pulpeuse et rosé rire aux blagues surement idiotes de Malfoy. Il regardait ces yeux ci vert s'illuminé a chacune des paroles de Malfoy. Il regardait cette peau ci caramélisé frissonné a chaque attouchement de Malfoy. Tout tourné autour de Malfoy… Toujours Malfoy. Il était jaloux. Jaloux, car Draco, avais une chance inouï d'avoir Harry comme compagnon. Il regarda encore un instant Potter. Puis Draco tourna les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un regard noir, avant d'attirés Harry contre lui. Le châtain soutenue son regard un petit moment puis tourna la tête en direction de Pansy qui ne faisait que de parler depuis tout a l'heure.

Draco a bien vu que Cédric n'avais d'œil que pour Harry. Mais il faudra bien lui faire comprendre qu'Harry est déjà pris. Et qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui.

Mais pour le moment se n'est pas a l'ordre du jour. Maintenant ils doivent faire une potion extrêmement compliqué et Harry n'est pas près de leur facilité la tache.

Le Gryffondor faisait a chaque fois semblant de faire tombé quelque chose par terre pour pouvoir se baisser et mettre la main sur l'érection déjà bien présente du Serpentard. Evidement Draco faisait tout son possible pour retenir ces gémissement.

Harry souriais face a la mine de son petit-ami. Les joue un peut rose, le souffle cours. Qu'es-ce qu'il, ne donnerais pas pour que Draco, le prenne, là, tout le suite. Vite, il faut trouver quelque chose… Une excuse, pour que Snape le renvoi de son cour. En bon professeur il enverra Harry voir sa directrice de maison, et comme il ne fait pas beaucoup confiance aux Gryffondor, il va envoyer Draco pour l'accompagner. Et en bon préfet Draco acceptera. Oui, c'est parfait sa. Mais que faire pour être renvoyer du cour et ne pas se faire retiré de points ? Oh et puis zut ! Hermione les rattraperas au cour prochain.

-Excusez-moi professeur.

Snape releva un regard noir vers Harry et le toisa avec un air de méprit :

-Oui. Qui a-t-il Potter ?

-Avez-vous entendu parler de la dernière nouveauté en matière de vaisselle chez les moldus ? Il parait qui c'est très pratique.

-En quoi voulez-vous que sa me regarde ?

-Oh, j'ai juste pensé que sa pourrez-vous intéressé. Ma tante Pétunia l'utilise souvent… C'étais quoi le nom déjà ? dit t-il en mettant un dois sur sa bouche et en regardant le plafond, a oui… "Woolite" le meilleur produit dégraisse tout.

Snape le regarda avec des yeux en fente.

-20 point en moins pour Gryffondor, pour non respect d'un professeur.

-Mais voyons professeur. Je ne fait que vous aidez a vous rendre… Moins moche… Si je puis dire.

-50 point en moins pour votre insolence M. Potter. Encore une blague de la sorte et vous irais faire un passage éclaire chez le proviseur.

Sa y est presque, pensa Harry.

-Professeur, je crois qu'il serait temps de vous intéressé un peut plus a votre image. Regardez vos cheveux ? La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je penserais a vous procuré se fameux produit. Je suis sur que sa ferais des miracles sur vous.

-DEHORS POTTER ! Et que je ne vous revois pas avant la semaine prochaine ! Vous êtes collé pour toute la semaine prochaine ! (cette semaine étant dédier a la préparation des stands).

Harry se leva en essayant temps bien que mal de cacher son petit sourire nié.

-M. Malfoy, veuillez accompagner M. Potter chez le directeur. Et ne trainer pas en route.

-Bien professeur. Répondit celui-ci.

Harry marchais devant Draco l'air guilleret. Le préfet courut après son amour et voulut le rattrapé. Mais il fut soudain attrapé par la manche et plaqué contre un mur. 2 lèvres vinrent se collé au siennes. Il n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir a qui appartenais cette bouche. Harry avais plaqué Draco contre un mur et lui ravager la bouche. Et puis voulant reprendre le contrôle du baiser, Draco inversa les positions et se fut Harry qui fut plaqué contre le mur. Draco mis ces deux mains a plat contre le mur la tête du Gryffondor entre.

-Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Demanda Draco.

-Sa quoi ?

-Pourquoi a tu dis tout sa a Snape ? Maintenant tu es collé pour toute la semaine prochaine !

-Je voulais te voir.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui. Dray, je te veux.

-Oui moi aussi Chaton, mais pas ici. Pas dans un couloir.

-La dernière fois sa ne t'as pas empêché de me prendre contre un mur.

-Oui mais la dernière fois, on était sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Et tu sortais de ton entrainement de Quidditch, et je suis sur que tu faisait exprès de bouger les fesses dans ton pantalon moulant a souhait.

-Un peut oui. Ria Harry.

-J'en étais sur ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas Harry. En plus Snape m'as dit de vite retourner en cour.

-Mais Dray je ne peux pas attendre. Ne me dit pas que je me suis fait coller une semaine pour rien ?

-Désoler mon ange, mais n'importe qui peut venir et nous surprendre. Et puis de toute façon se soir on dort dans ma chambre. On pourra en profiter un peut, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si bien sur. Mais Draco, je te veux, là, tout de suite. Sil te plais.

Harry rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne et lui donna un long baiser. Il mit ses mains sur le torse du blond et se colla a lui. Draco, lui, referma ces bras autour d'Harry, de manière a le garder près de lui.

-Putin ! Il n'y a pas de salle vide dans le coin ? S'écria, presque, Malfoy.

-Hihi. Draco, j'ai envi de toi.

-Harry, arrête. Je vais finir par te violé sur place.

-Et bin vas-y ! Dray ! Je peux plus attendre ! Je t'aime.

-Harry… Calmons-nous veux-tu ? Sinon, je risquerais de te prendre a même le sol et sans aucune préparation.

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Mais Dray ! Tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

-Oui mon ange. Je te crois.

-Alors, embrasse-moi.

Draco approcha alors doucement ces lèvres de celles d'Harry. S'en suivit un langoureux baiser. Harry n'avais pas réussis a avoir une partit de jambe en l'air, mais au moins, il avait son amour avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Jamais.

Mêlant leur langue doucement, dans un baiser doux et passionné mais en même temps brutal et pressé, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent encore un peut.

Mais un toussotement les fit sursauter. Harry devint rouge de gêne et avais baissé la tête pour cacher ses joue rouge, et Draco lui avais blanchit, apeuré de se recevoir une colle lui aussi.

Mais devant eux se trouver Hermione, qui avaient reçu ordre de venir voir comment se dérouler cette escorte.

-Alors les amoureux… Même si vous êtes cote a cote en potion, vous pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous bécoter dans un couloir ?

-Mais Hermione…

-Pas de Mais, Harry ! Draco retourne en cour c'est moi qui vais escorté Harry.

-Mais…

-Draco… J'ai dit « Retourne en cour « !

-Bon ok sa va, sa va. Et sache Granger qu'on ne donne pas d'ordres a un Malfoy ! Alors j'estime que se n'étais pas un ordre mais une demande, comme sa tu ne risque pas de subir ma colère.

Il fit un dernier câlin a son amour en l'embrassant doucement.

-On se retrouve a la fin du court. Fit Draco a Harry.

Draco lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'en retourna.

-Allé viens Harry. Dit Hermione.

-Oui… Je viens, je viens…

Ils se dirigèrent de se pas vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivais a bon port Hermione laissa Harry, qui alla voir son directeur pour l'informé de sa punition.

Harry étais près du Lac a présent. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'il était là. Draco aurais finit dans 1 heure. Il avait largement le temps de faire se que bon lui semble. Il voulait rester là, et réfléchir, tout simplement…

Il réfléchissait, a comment il allait faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il se demandait comment faire pour le battre alors qu'il n'avait que très peut de pouvoirs… Il devait trouvais un moyen de stoppé sa perte d'énergie. Mais que faire ? Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il devait le faire… Harry n'avais jamais eux une vie jolie… Depuis son enfance il fut battu chez son oncle et sa tante, puis il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et avais par la même occasion appris qu'il devait tuer un mage noir. Ensuite il du devenir un homme trop vite… Pour en première année réduire a néant une des réincarnation de Voldemort… Pour en deuxième années, tuer un basilic… Pour en troisième années, combattre une bande de détraqueurs… Pour en quatrième années, participé a la coupe de feu, et par la même occasion faire face a la renaissance du mage noir… Puis lors de sa cinquième années, il était sortit avec Draco… Malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui, il s'autorisa rien que se petit bonheur… Et il en était heureux. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur… de toute son âme… Et il serais prés a donner sa vie rien que pour lui. Il le savait.

Trop vite il avait dut grandir… Pour déjà a 11 ans devoir supporter le poids du monde sur ces frêle épaule pas encore totalement développé. Puis il se fit a l'idée de n'être qu'une arme, car au fond… Qu'arrivera t-il une fois qu'il aurait vaincu ? Et encore… Si il gagner cette bataille… Se qui étais totalement improbable, mais l'espoir étais là…

Finalement, il ne voulais plus y penser. Sa lui faisait trop mal, de n'être rien d'autre qu'une machine de guerre et rien de plus.

Il ne s'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui s'étaient écoulé durant ces longues réflexions. Il sentit deux bras l'entouré par derrière. Il reconnut aussitôt la douce chaleur des bras de Draco. Il devait avoir finit les cours.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Chaton ? Sa ne va pas ?

Non… Enfaite… Une personne l'aimait vraiment… Draco. Lui étais toujours présent. Lors de ses moments, joyeux, lors de ses moments de déprime… lors de ses moments de tristesse. Il était toujours là. Et pour sa il l'aimerait toujours, ô oui, il l'aimerait a tout jamais. Il le savait.

-Si sa va, répondit Harry d'une voie faible.

-A quoi étais-tu entrain de penser ?

-A que sa faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas étais se balader dans la forêt.

-C'est vraie que sa fait un bout de temps. Tu veux y allé cette nuit mon cœur ?

-C'est vraie ? Tu es d'accord ? Fit Harry en se retournant face a lui avec des yeux remplie de joie.

-Mais bien sur, Harry. En plus, les profs ne nous donnerons pas beaucoup de devoirs, vu que dans quelque jours c'est le bal. On peut y allé cette nuit jusqu'à minuit ou une heure, et puis le lendemain on ne risquera pas d'être réveiller par Weasley.

-Um… C'est vraie, tu as peut être raison…

-J'ai toujours raison, Harry chéri. Allé viens me faire un câlin. Et cette nuit, on ira se baladé dans la forêt, comme sa tu pourras profiter de l'air pur qui s'offre a nous.

Harry hocha la tête et vint se coller contre Draco. Il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux installé ainsi dans les bras de son amour.

Des élèves qui passaient par là, les regardèrent. Tous attendris par le grand Draco Malfoy du haut de ses 1m92, enlacer le petit Harry Potter du bas de ses 1m74. Draco surprit des gens a dévisager Harry de toute part, et leur lança un regard noir en embrassant Harry a pleine bouche.

Cédric étais dans sa salle commune. Il avait cour de métamorphose dans 15 minutes, mais ne s'en souciais pas. Il chercher un moyen d'attiré Harry a lui. Mais ne trouva rien de très pertinent. En cherchant il finirait bien par y arrivais. Harry aimais la douceur et les moments de solitudes (Hermione et Ron l'avais bien renseigné). Mais Draco n'étais jamais bien loin. Et il semblait que notre chère Survivant se plaisait a se savoir important au moins pour Draco. Sa tache serait ardue. Mais il y arriverait… Il en était sur.

La nuit étais douce. La lune étais pleine se soir, et éclairais toute la forêt accompagné de ces fidèles étoiles. Une douce brise soufflait sur les arbres verts de cet endroit magique. Harry étais en face du lac… Son endroit préféré, et Draco se tenais derrière lui.

-Dray ?

-Oui Chaton ?

-On y va ?

-Tu veux y allé maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son amour.

-Il vaut mieux y allé tôt, si on veut pouvoir profité de cette soirée.

-Oui mon cœur, répondit Draco.

Harry se détacha de lui et se concentra. Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il se transformé. Ces oreilles s'allongèrent et une queue vint se positionné au dessus de son fessier. Il sentit des moustaches lui chatouillé le nez et fut bientôt recouvert de poil. Bientôt il fut recroquevillé sur lui-même part terre. Il était désormais un petit chaton noir, aux yeux d'un vert pur. Rouler en boule a même le sol tremblant légèrement de froid. Draco lui avais donnait son surnom en le voyant se transformé. Chaton étais maintenant comme un second nom pour lui. Draco s'approcha doucement de lui et le pris dans ces bras. Harry se colla contre celui qu'il aimait.

Le Serpentard lui prodigua quelque caresse rassurante avant de le reposer par terre. Ce dernier s'assied et regarda son amour se transformé a son tour.

De longue oreille poussèrent a la place de celle-ci petite d'un être humain, sur Draco. Une queue de chien se positionna a la même place que celle d'Harry. Et quelque instant plus tard, Draco se retrouva sous sa forme animale.

Il était un magnifique loup d'un blanc pur. Aux yeux aussi gris que les nuages. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'un loup normal.

Harry étais minuscule face a lui.

Le Gryffondor avais les yeux qui brillant face a l'imposante carrure de son amour. Lui, étais tout petit comparé a ce loup si blanc et si grand.

Il lui fit un sourire (en chat). Ils pouvaient se parler en tant qu'animaux, Harry miaulé et Draco comprenais. Et vise versa. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent en marchant tranquillement vers la forêt. Harry sautillais de joie auprès de Draco qui le regardais docilement.

Ils s'enfoncèrent doucement dans la forêt sans un regard en arrièrent.

Harry étais tout heureux de se promené avec Draco, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé se droit. Draco, lui, le regardais, amusé, par la mine plus que réjouit qu'évoqué Harry en cet instant.

Harry poussa un miaulement de surprise quand il vit un magnifique papillon rouge et noir volé en face de lui.

-_Draco regarde !_

Draco rit du mieux qu'il put, ce n'étais pas facile de rire en tant que loup. Puis il vit son chaton s'élançais a travers les arbres en sautillant un peut partout pour attrapé le papillon rouge.

-_Chaton, ralentis ! Tu va finir par te perdre, _ria Draco.

Mais Harry ne l'écouter pas, trop obnubilé par la beauté de cette chose volante, si fragile.

Le survivant sauta en l'air et d'un revers de patte, attrapa le papillon. Il se mit a jouer avec comme un enfant. Il s'était allongé dans les feuilles mortes que les arbres avais laissais tombé sans ménagement. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de sourire, encore une fois, en voyant son petit-ami jouer avec un papillon.

Le chaton se releva et relâcha le papillon par la même occasion. Aussi petit sois t-il, Harry savais qu'il était agile (Il n'était pas un chat pour rien). Il se mit donc a suivre un petit écureuil a travers les branchages des buisson.

Draco s'allongea au pied d'un arbre aux larges feuilles tombantes.

L'écureuil qu'Harry poursuivais grimpa dans un arbre au tronc creux et s'y engouffra. Le Gryffondor grimpa lui aussi a l'arbre pour jouer encore un peut avec la bestiole. Mais une fois arrivais en haut il se raidit. L'écureuil était au bout d'une branche qui avait l'air faible. L'animal lui lança un regard de défis, et Harry le soutenue. Pour montrer son courage, le chaton s'avança a pas de loup vers l'extrémité de la branche. Il était quasiment arrivais au bout que, l'écureuil sauta sur la branche la plus proche, faisait tremblais celle ou se trouver Harry. Et d'un seul coup, la vieille branche se fractura. Harry poussa un miaulement de pure panique, il avait si peur de mourir aussi bêtement. Il savait que les chats retombés sur leur patte. Mais voila, il n'était pas un vraie chat. Il était même un chaton, tout petit. Il miaula encore plus fort en s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser a la souffrance qui l'attendais au sol. Peine perdu.

Draco, alerté par les miaulements de peur d'Harry, se leva d'un bond. Il regarda vite autour de lui cherchant son amour et dé qu'il le vit tombé de cet arbre, il se précipita au dessous.

Harry tremblant, redouté sa chute. Puis il se sentit tombé sur… Un pelage doux et moelleux ?

Le Gryffondor, ouvrit les yeux après encore plusieurs instant, pensant qu'il était mort a l'heure qu'il est. Il vit tout d'abor, un poil blond et sentis son cœur se serré. Etais t-il au paradis ? Il releva encore un peut les yeux et regarda les yeux gris et inquiet en face de lui.

Draco le regardais comme si Harry allé mourir dans la minute qui suivais. Il savait qu'il avait amortit sa chute, et d'ailleurs il n'avais pas sentis le petit chat tombé sur lui tellement il étais léger.

Harry le regarda encore un peut tout tremblant et puis se mis a pousser de faible gémissement de peur.

Draco avança son museau vers lui et lui lécha la truffe.

-_Sa va mon ange_ _?_ Demanda Draco.

-_D-Draco… ?_

-_Oui, c'est moi. Sa va mon cœur ?_

-_J'ai… J'ai eu tellement peur Draco._ Fit Harry en tremblant de plus belle se calant contre le poil fin de Draco, lui, le lécha pour lui prouvais qu'il ne devait plus inquiétais de rien.

Harry se calma après quelque instant. A présent il était couché contre Draco. Se blottissant contre lui, s'efforçant a se calmer.

-_Tu viens… On ne va pas rester la toute le nuit. Profitons de cette belle soirée._

Harry hocha la tête, puis se leva, vite suivit par Draco.

Le Serpentard, connaissait bien cette forêt. Auparavant il l'avait mainte et mainte fois exploré en compagnie de son père. Et il connaissait tout les secrets qu'elle renfermer. Il mena tout d'abord Harry, dans une partit de la forêt reculer ou la lune n'éclairait que très peut. Le Gryffondor tout d'abord inquiet de venir dans cette partie encore jamais connu de par lui, mais il suffit d'un regard encouragent du blond pour qu'il reprenne courage. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Draco s'arrêta faisant aussi stoppé l'allure d'Harry. Il regarda le préfet ne sachant pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient, et suivant le regard du blond il se trouva nez a nez avec un essaim de Fée. Les petites créatures ailées n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence et voltigeaient doucement laissant trainer de la poussière de fée derrières elles.

Harry fut éblouit par la beauté de la chose. Elles étaient si petites si dociles… L'une d'elles attira son attention. Elle était toute petite et avais des cheveux d'un blond couleur or, c'est petit yeux bleu lui allais a merveille. Elle porter une petite robe rose faite en pétales de rose, et ces ailes étaient des ailes de papillon, aussi rose que sa robe. Elle était vraiment magnifique ainsi.

Draco observa lui aussi l'essaim de fée avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

Son regard était si mignon, il avait l'air totalement perdu dans ces penser. Et c'est en lui léchant de nouveau la truffe que Draco captura l'attention d'Harry.

En se retournant Harry vit Draco lui sourire, malgré son état de loup, il le voyait clairement. Il vain contre lui pour le remercier de lui montré des merveilles pareil.

-_Allez viens. Ce n'est pas fini._

Aboya Draco tout bas pour ne pas effrayer les fées.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Draco a travers les arbres.

Ils marchèrent encore un peut, puis arrivèrent devant : un arbre. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour Harry. Il regarda le blond indécis puis Draco aboya :

-_Regarde._

Harry reporta son attention sur l'arbre en face d'eux, puis Draco aboya de nouveau mais Harry ne compris pas se qu'il disait. Mais contre toute attente, l'arbre ouvrit les yeux. Il en avait en effet. Deux yeux marron claire, il faisait bien 2 à 3 mètre de haut si ce n'est plus. Il bougea et déplia ces long bras suivit par ces longues jambes.

-Petit êtres… Bonjour, dit l'arbre.

-_Regarde Draco ! L'arbre parle !_

-Un arbre ? Je ne suis pas un arbre. Je suis un Elith. On me nome Arboussol.

-_C'est un gardien de la forêt,_ murmura Draco a l'oreille d'Harry.

L'arbre parlé au ralentit et son corps fait uniquement de bois et de liane se dégourdissait lentement.

-Que me vos l'honneur de votre visite, M. Malfoy ?

-_Je fais juste visiter la forêt a mon compagnon._

-Ah. Vous avez enfin trouvé chaussure a votre pied.

Son regard marron se tourna vers Harry et le petit chat sursauta en entendent la vois de l'arbre qui s'adressait a lui.

-Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

-_Ha… Harry Potter._

-Harry Potter ? Oh, mais j'aurais dut m'en douter.

-_Comment vous portez vous Arboussol ? _Demanda Draco.

-Les mangemorts son de plus en plus nombreux dans la forêt et les arbres deviennent de plus en plus coléreux face a eux. Nous somme bien trop peut… Il reste bien trop peut d'Elith pour tous les contenir. Je souhaite que cette guerre prenne fin au plus vite. Je pourrais alors prendre ma retraite et partir en compagnie des châtaigniers en direction de la France, il parait que c'est un beau pays.

-_Oui, vous avez surement raison_. Fit Draco_._

Harry semblais s'être tendu a l'énonciation de la guerre.

Draco le remarqua et se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

-_Bien, je vous prierez de nous excusez mon chère, mais j'ai promit a Harry de lui faire découvrir quelque merveille de cette forêt et je comte bien tenir ma promesse._

-Je comprends parfaitement. Honorez donc votre promesse, je vous laisse donc. Heureux de vous avoir rencontrez M. Potter.

-_Moi de même M._

-Oh, appelez-moi Arboussol.

-_Oui d'accord._

Draco lança un dernier regard a l'arbre puis repartit dans la direction opposé suivit d'Harry.

-_Dit Draco, comment connais-tu toute ces belles choses ?_

-_Je me suis souvent baladé ici étant plus jeune. Je connais donc, presque chaque créature vivante ici._

-_Ouah ! C'est super sa ! Et maintenant ou es-ce que l'on va ?_

-_J'ai prévue de te faire voir encore plein de belle chose mon ange._

Draco guida Harry dans la nuit claire. Il lui montra, des Elfes, qui étais comme des humains, mais beaucoup plus énigmatique. Ils rencontrèrent aussi une meute de loup, qui au début étais méfiant envers Harry, mais en vu de la carrure de Draco, et son air protecteur envers le chaton, toute la meute fit respect a ces derniers. Harry joua un moment avec les petits louveteaux du clan, il étais petit, même face a eux. Puis Draco l'avais emmené voir, des fleurs. Mais pas des fleurs normal, non ! Des fleurs magiques. Elles ne faisaient que chantaient. Elles chantaient tellement que Harry avais appris l'air de leur chanson. Puis après avoir vus encore beaucoup de chose magnifique. Draco se coucha sous un Saul Pleureur au bord d'un petit étant. Et Harry vain se coller a lui. Il se mit sous le coup de Draco qui l'enveloppa de sa chaleur. Le petit chat étais très confortablement installé dans se doux pelage. Il ferma les yeux et commença a s'endormir. Draco lui étais déjà plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Harry somnola encore un peut puis s'endormis a son tour. Il se réveilla 45 minutes plus tard, car quelque chose lui chatouillé les narines. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber nez a nez avec le même papillon de nuit que tout a l'heure. Il se releva aussitôt et commença a essayer d'attrapé le papillon. Sautillant derrière l'être volant, il ne se rendait pas comte qu'il s'éloigner de plus en plus de Draco.

Il continué a jouer avec l'insecte quand finalement le papillon s'envola vers le ciel, laissant Harry seul et perdu dans la forêt.

Harry commença un peut a paniqué d'être tout seul dans cette forêt, mais ne fit pas grande attention a sa, a la lumière du jour il retrouverait son chemin, en attendant, il devait essayer de retrouver Draco.

Il ne put faire aucun geste qu'il entendit une respiration bruillante juste a quelque mètres derrière lui. Le souffle étais haché et fort, il ne ressemblait pas a un souffle humain, loin de la.

Harry se retourna, et demeura paralysé a la vu de la créature qui étais en face de lui.

Un loup garou d'environ 2 mètre 50 se trouver là, en face de lui. Avec un regard jaune de fauve. Il grogné et montré ces dents acéré en plongeon son regard de prédateur dans celui paniqué d'Harry.

Le petit chat se sentis tremblais de tout ces membres.

Le loup garou fit un pas vert Harry et celui-ci recula. Soudain le fauve sauta a toute vitesse vers lui pour essayer de le dévorer.

Harry courut le plus vite qu'il put pour rechaper a ce monstre qui lui courrais après. Le loup-garou étais beaucoup (beaucoup) plus grand que lui, et faisait de grande enjambé, Harry lui étais minuscule et courais a petit pas. Il commençais a gémir de désespoir certain que le fauve le rattraperais d'une seconde a l'autre. Le loup-garou grogné de plus en plus fort, montrant beaucoup plus ces dents, ce qui effraya de nouveau Harry. Le chaton miaula de toute ces forces, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne lui prêté main forte. Le monstre se rapprocher a toute vitesse et Harry paniquer de plus en plus, il miaulé le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour demander de l'aide au quelque rat qui s'écartais sur son passage, mais personne ne vain. Bientôt Harry du s'arrêter de courir, il fut pris dans un cul-de sac, un grand mur invisible, qui devais être la limite magique de la forêt, s'érigeais en face de lui et il ne pouvait plus avancer, ni même reculer vu que le loup-garou le poursuivais.

Il chercha temps bien que mal de trouver un moyen de passer mais sans succès.

Le fauve n'étais qu'a quelque mètres de lui.

Harry ferma les yeux très fort et miaula dans un simple murmure les premiers mots qui lui venais a l'esprit.

-_Draco… Draco…_

Se n'étais qu'un murmure et Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Le loup-garou leva une patte au dessus de lui dans l'intention de lui envoyer un puissant coup de griffe, mais une ombre blanche vain se poster devant le chat et grogna en montrer ces dents presque aussi acéré de celle du monstre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux étonné de ne pas être encore mort. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenais Draco, faisant face au loup-garou. Il n'était pas aussi grand que lui, mais il était déjà très impressionnant.

-_Harry ! Court !_

-_Q-Quoi…?_

-_COURT !_

Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco lui demander sa, il mis quelque seconde pour assimilé l'ordre que venais de lui donner son compagnon. Puis il partit a toute vitesse malgré ces petite pattes qui lui faisait mal.

Draco resta devant le fauve en grognant de plus belle. Voyant son diner lui échapper le loup-garou lança un regard dangereux a Draco avant de s'élançait a la poursuite du petit chat.

Harry courait. Il était essoufflé, mais il courrait, puis ne sentent plus ces pattes, il trébucha sur une racine. Il voyait le loup-garou se rapprocher a une vitesse grand V. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, mais fut pris par la peau du coup par une mâchoire et transporter. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Draco le transporter dans sa gueule et courais pour échapper au monstre.

Le fauve les poursuivait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner son diner de ce soir. Arrivant presque à la lisière de la forêt le loup-garou redoubla de vitesse et barra la route a Draco. Tenant toujours le chat dans sa bouche, Draco grognât. Le loup-garou griffa violemment le buste du loup. Draco poussa un jappement de douleur lâchant par la même occasion Harry qui fut un peut sonner par sa chute. Draco repris vite ces esprit et se mis une fois encore devant Harry de manière a le protéger. Le Serpentard sauta sur le monstre en essayant de le mordre. Mais bien que le loup soit très grand, le fauve lui, était immense. Il mordit Draco a l'épaule, qui tombât sous la douleur. Harry regardais la scène impuissant. Le blond remarqua le regard inquiet qu'Harry lui portait, et lui dit doucement :

-_Harry, sauve-toi !_

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Le loup-garou se rapprocha dangereusement du petit chat, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement se face entendre. Le monstre tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenez le hurlement. Puis avec un dernier regard de prédateur envers Harry, il courut en direction de son semblable.

Harry regarda l'endroit ou Draco gisait sans faire le moindre geste. Puis un craquement de feuille le fit reprendre ces esprits. Il se re-transforma sous forme humaine et Draco en fit de même, a bout de force.

Harry se précipita vers Draco et le souleva temps bien que mal, il lui posa une main dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il bascule, tendit que Draco passer un bras au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry lui fit mille excuse mais le blond semblais tellement affaiblit qu'il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Après 20 minutes de marche ou Harry avais réussis avec de grand effort traversé le château avec un blond plus lourd que lui sur les épaules, Harry arriva a l'infirmerie.

-Mme Pomfresh, je vous en supplie, aidez moi.

Et la dite dame arriva.

-Que c'est t-il passé M. Potter ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, ils n'étaient pas des animagus déclaré et donc sa leur poserais problème de lui avoué, mais il faillait bien le dire pour soigné Draco.

-C'est une longue histoire. Il a étais griffé et mordu par un loup-garou.

Mme Pomfresh pâlit.

-Mais voyant il fallait me l'envoyais plus tôt !

-Oui je… Je suis désolé… Fit Harry avant d'éclater en sanglot. Draco tournât faiblement la tête vers lui et lui dit.

-Tout va bien ne t'en fait pas… Je serais de nouveau sur pieds très bientôt. Sa va allais.

Mais les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent a l'entende de la voie rauque de Draco.

Puis Mme Pomfresh fit comprendre a Harry qu'il devait sortir et qu'il pourrait revenir une fois que Draco aurais pris ces potions et aurais étais pensé.

Après 30 minutes ou Harry étais resté recroqueviller sur lui-même devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et dit d'une voie qui se voulais consolatrice :

-Vous pouvez y allé M. Potter. Mais sachez qu'il a besoin de repos.

-O-Oui…

Puis doucement Harry avais pénétré dans l'appartement.

Arrivais au chevet de Draco, il fondit une fois de plus en larme.

Draco le regarda et lui sourit doucement.

-Oh, Draco ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Tellement désolé !

Harry pleura doucement se laissant tomber sur une chaise en repliant ces bras sur le lit de Draco pour y enfouir son visage.

Draco caressa ces cheveux soyeux. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur.

-Pas Grave ! PAS GRAVE ! Mais Draco a cause de moi tu… tu… Je t'en supplie pardonne moi Draco.

Draco l'aimait. Il savait qu'Harry, en bon petit Gryffondor, n'avais pas fait attention a ce qui l'entouré.

-D-Draco… Je fais n'importe quoi ! C'est ma faute si tu es là ! Oh, pardon Dray ! Pardon…

Harry ne pouvais contrôler ses sanglots. Il n'arrêter pas de pleuré, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Draco continua de caressé doucement les cheveux de son amour.

-Sa ne fait rien. Tu sais je suis fort, et se n'est certainement pas un loup-garou de pacotille qui va pouvoir me gâcher ma nuit.

Il releva du bout des doigts le visage secoué de spasmes d'Harry. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres pour venir les posé délicatement sur les siennes, encore salé par les larmes.

Harry eux un hoquet de surprise et fut étonner de la douceur du baiser.

-Dray… Pardonne-moi, pleura t-il encore une fois, tout près des lèvres du Serpentard.

-Je te pardonne mon cœur. Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement.

Il approfondit le baiser, en faisant valser sa langue doucement dans la bouche d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor se laissa faire. Il pleurait toujours mais étais heureux d'avoir obtenue le pardon de Draco.

Le préfet l'attira a lui et doucement Harry monta sur le lit. Il se blottit contre lui, sans faire de mal a Draco.

-Désolé… Désolé, laissa échapper le Survivant entre 2 sanglots.

-Chut… Sa va aller. Je suis là, et Pompom a dit que Jeudi je serais de nouveau sur pieds. Tu verra, comme je ne t'aurais pas toucher pendant 2 jours, le jour ou je sortirais, je te ferais l'amour non stop !

-C'est… C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui. Je te le jure. Mais dit moi, n'aurais tu pas envi de passer un peut de bon temps Harry chéri ?

Draco le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, et un regard gourmand. Il allait se jetais sur Harry lorsque la médicomage fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Et merde ! Pensa Draco, furieux de ne pas pouvoir passer une bonne nuit en compagnie d'un petit brun avec un air innocent et des yeux verts.

-M. Potter ! Que faite vous dans le lit de M. Malfoy ? Je vous ais dit qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Je comprends que les hormones des adolescents puisse être très vivace, mais quand même… Venir importuner un malade, sa ne vous ressemble pas.

Harry rougis jusqu'aux oreilles puis descendit du lit ou reposer son amour, au plus grand regret de Draco.

-Oui, je… Je reviendrais demain.

-Excellente idée M. Potter ! Passer avant les cours, M. Malfoy sera réveiller j'en suis sure, sachant que vous lui rendrais visite.

-Bien.

Harry lança un tendre regard a Draco avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Il marcha jusqu'à son dortoir ou il y entra sans faire de bruit. Il se dévêtit et se coucha dans son lit. Il repensa a cette nuit, ou Draco et lui avais faillit y passer.

Il avait froid sans Draco pour le serré contre lui. Il était seul dans ce lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Il s'endormit finalement avec une pointe de remord.

Cédric qui avais vu Harry se coucher, fut étonné de ne pas voir Draco. Mais finalement, sa lui importé peut. Le petit brun semblais triste, il allait pouvoir y remédié.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais pas se que vous en pensez... Détrompez-vous ! Je ne suis pas sadique (comparer a ma meilleur amie qui veut toujours faire souffrir Draco et Harry), je met juste a l'épreuve l'amour d'Harry envers Draco, et vise versa. Alors laissez-moi des reviews pour me donnez vos impression. Et encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Tiff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre 4 ! J'ai entamé le chapitre 6, et je vous posterez bientôt le chapitre 5. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les cours, les sorties avec mes amies, et mes fics. J'ai pas encore commençais ma fics pour Halloween (Oh mais non pourquoi tu nous fait sa ?) Ne vous inquiéter pas je la ferais Samedi et je la posterez dimanche (dimanche 31/10). Bon le nouveau chapitre =D Ce n'est certainement pas le dernier sa c'est sur. J'ai voulut rajouter une touche d'humour mais je ne sais pas si sa fait rire. Enfin peut importe. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe... Je suis vraiment désoler... Bien. Tout est dit. Et une fois de plus n'oublier que pour Halloween, je posterais une fic. Bon place a la des reviews, sa fait toujours énormément plaisir. Excusez moi pour les fois ou j'écris "Matt", dans une de mes prochaines fics il y aura un garçon qui s'appellera comme sa et donc quelque fois je confond.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mardi – Première approche.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry semblais allé mieux. Il se leva de bonheur et pris une douche bien chaude pour bien se réveiller. Après 20 minutes sous l'eau, le Gryffondor alla retrouver ses amis qui étais tous dans la grande salle et qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut Harry ! Fit Cédric.

-Eh vieux ! Sa va ? Demanda Ron.

-Ouais. Sa va. Bon je ne reste pas avec vous je vais manger avec Dray.

-Ah oui, il est ou au faite ? Demanda Théo.

-A l'infirmerie, il c'est passé quelque chose hier, mais je vous raconterais plus tard.

Harry pris plusieurs bonne chose qu'il mit dans une serviette en papier et la mis dans sa poche.

-Bon j'y vais ! A tout a l'heure !

Harry courut hors de la salle ou tout le monde étais étonner de ne pas voir Draco près de lui.

Le châtain se leva a son tour et suivit discrètement Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry arriva bien vite au près de Draco. Cédric, lui, resta cacher derrière la porte et regarda leur petit échange :

-Coucou Dray ! Fit Harry tout joyeux.

-Bonjour Chaton. Souris Draco.

-Sa va ? Bien dormit ?

-Bof… Je préfère quand tu es là.

Harry rougis et vain faire un gros câlin a Draco.

-Et toi ? Comment ça c'est passé ta nuit ? Demanda Draco.

-Oh… J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'avais froid, mais rien de grave.

Draco pris la main d'Harry et l'attira a lui. Il l'enlaça, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était là. Fit Draco.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave.

-Si c'est grave ! Ce soir, tu dors ici !

-Mais Pompom…

-On s'en fou de Pompom ! Si elle essai de te séparer de moi, elle peut dire adieu a ses belle dents !

Harry rit un petit instant et vain se lover dans les bras de Draco.

-Je t'aime Dray.

-Moi aussi. Alors que m'a tu apporté ?

-Plein de bonne chose ! Je vais manger avec toi, et je reviendrai a midi et se soir aussi. Et demain je verrais se que je peux faire.

-D'accord. Promet moi de faire attention a tout ces petits pervers qui te reluque fortement.

-Oui, c'est promis. Mais avoue que toi aussi…

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Bin… T'es un petit pervers.

Draco rit de bon cœur et lui susurra a l'oreille.

-Je crois savoir que tu as déjà eux un avant gout de ma perversité mon cœur.

-Oui, et je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup, se petit coté pervers.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en riant quelque fois, discutant de la journée qu'il allait passer, en se disant qu'ils allaient se manqué…

Cédric, lui, regardais la scène avec une jalousie sans borne. Pourquoi Harry préférer Malfoy ? Se grand blond avec cet air froid. Bien que quand Harry étais là, le blond étais joyeux mais sinon, s'étais un vrai roc.

Le châtain réfléchissait a toute allure pour trouver une idée d'approche. Mais en vain… Les idées ne venaient pas, il allait devoir ruser pour avoir Harry.

Après avoir petit-déjeuner avec Draco, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtais a retourner dans son dortoir pour allé chercher son sac quand il aperçus Cédric cacher derrière un mur de pierre.

-Bin, alors Cédric… Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je euh… Je… Je cherchais… Je te cherchais !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Bin… Parce que les autres te cherchent aussi !

-Ah. Bin on y va alors.

-Oui.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers leur dortoir. La bande étais déjà partit pour leur cours de métamorphose, Harry et le châtain se dépêchèrent de prendre leur quelque affaire et se rendirent eux aussi dans la salle de classe.

Arrivais à bon port, Harry s'installa a sa place habituelle, et Cédric vain s'asseoir a coté de lui (plus précisément, a la place de Draco). D'abord intrigué Harry lui demanda :

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'apprécie pas ma présence Harry ?

-Si si. Ce n'est pas sa. Mais c'est la place de Draco et…

-Oh, je suis sur qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, de tenir compagnie a son petit-ami.

-Oh, oui… Tu as surement raison.

Puis Harry se plongea sans ces cours, songeons déjà a son prochain rendez-vous avec Draco.

Cédric, lui, avais un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il avait réussis une première approche. Il ne rester plus qu'à être un peut plus persuasif et le tour serais jouer.

Le cours se passa en silence. Normalement Draco et Harry parlaient beaucoup pendant les cours, mais là, le petit Harry était très silencieux.

Le prochain cours étais potion, et Harry y avais étais renvoyais. En conséquence il avait 2 heures de libre. Cédric ne voulais pas laisser passé pareil occasion. Il se leva rapidement quand la cloche eux retentis et se précipita vers Harry.

-Eh Harry !

Harry se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Cédric ?

-Ou es-ce que tu vas ?

-A la bibliothèque. Je veux voir si je ne peut rien trouver sur les choses que produit une morsure de Loup-garou.

-Ah…

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Non pour rien…

-Bon bin j'y vais alors. A plus tard.

Et Harry repartit.

Mais quel con il avait étais ! Il n'avait même pas su lui faire la conversation pour faire passer le temps. Oh et puis merde ! Il le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la dit bibliothèque.

Harry arriva devant la bibliothécaire. Et lui demanda avec un sourire joyeux :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour M. Potter ! Que me vos l'honneur de cette visite ?

-J'aimerais savoir ou son les livres sur les loups-garous.

-Attendez je vais vous expliquer. Vous prenez l'allée des animaux de la forêt puis vous cherchez un peut après les Eliths, vous trouverez facilement, c'est la troisième étagère en partant de la droite.

-Bien, je tacherai de m'en souvenir.

Harry la remercia a partit a la recherche de son ouvrage.

Après quelque recherche il trouva une étagère rempli de livre sur les loups-garous.

-Et bin, j'ai du boulot.

Dit t-il tout haut pour lui-même.

Il pris un livre dont le titre étais « La naissance de pouvoir pour les loups-garous « . Il partit a une table non loin de là et se mis a le lire.

Après quelque instant, il se rendit comte que le livre qu'il avais pris ne raconter que pourquoi les loups-garous étais apparut sur terre et comment ils avaient eux leurs pouvoirs, pas se que ceci produisait.

Il se leva et alla replacez son livre sur l'étagère et en pris un autre.

Cédric regarder Harry de son petit coin. C'était décidément une mauvaise idée que de suivre le Survivant. C'était d'un ennui mortel. Il vis Harry se levé et décida de se rapprocher un peut plus.

Harry chercher un livre plus intéressant a lire. Il vit en haut d'une étagère un live qui avait l'air plutôt intéressant, il portait le nom de : Pouvoir des loups-garous et remède de contre attaque.

Le livre parfait pour ses recherches.

Harry du haut (ou du bas ?) de ces 1m74 ne pouvais pas atteindre le livre tant convoité, qui étais tout en haut de l'étagère de 2m30. Quel poisse. Pourquoi était-il si petit ?

Jurons encore une fois sur sa petite taille il pris une chaise et la mis devant l'étagère. Il monta dessus et même une fois sur la chaise il du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

Il avait beau tendre son bras au maximum, Harry n'atteignais toujours pas le livre.

Cédric arriva par derrière et eux un petit rictus.

Il avait un plan. Sa y est.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, celle-ci tangua fortement.

Harry perdit l'équilibre, il venait d'attrapé le livre choisi, mais voila qu'un autre problème arrivé.

Harry poussa un petit hurlement et ferma les yeux très forts.

Cédric souriais derrière Harry. Le survivant retomba dans les bras du Gryffondor derrière lui.

Le châtain tenait fermement Harry par la taille. Celui-ci demeura indécis pendant un instant. Et c'est en sentant un souffle chaud dans son coup qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entouré.

Il se retourna face a Cédric, qui le pressa un peut plus contre lui :

-Cé… Cédric ?

-Chut Harry.

Le châtain avança sa bouche près de celle du Survivant, celui-ci tourna la tête sur le coté et ferma les yeux, rouge de honte.

-N-Non…

Harry essaya de le repousser mais Cédric était plus fort que lui. Le châtain pris le menton et le fit relevé le visage vers lui.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Pa-Parce que j'aime Draco.

-Rien qu'un baiser…

-N-Non !

Harry repoussa Cédric de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci lâcha prise et Harry partit en courant avec le livre serré contre son torse.

Cédric n'en revenais pas. Comment avais t-il put être aussi stupide ? Abordé Harry de cette manière n'étais pas la meilleur face d'attirés son attention…

Harry courut au premier endroit qui lui vain a l'esprit : L'infirmerie.

Draco étais endormis quand le Gryffondor entra. Il reprit son souffle et alla s'asseoir près du lit du Serpentard. Il avait encore 1 heure de libre avant de retourner en cour.

Il était encore tout chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi Cédric aurais t-il essayer de l'embrassé ? Pourquoi l'avais t-il pressé si fort contre lui ? Pourquoi lui avais t-il parlait tout bas ?

Toutes ces questions tournées dans la tête d'Harry, lorsqu'il sentit que 2 bras enlaçaient sa taille. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance de ces bras bien chaud et tomba sur un Draco endormis qui le prenaient pour son doudou. Enfin sa il en avait l'habitude. Draco avais besoin d'un câlin par jour, au minimum, mais les petits câlin virais vite au grande partit de jambe en l'air. Draco avais pris Harry dans presque toute l'école : Dans les toilettes, les placards, quelque classe vide, la salle sur demande, la salle de bain des préfets, plusieurs couloirs… Et un tas d'autres endroits.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire et se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de Draco.

A se petit mouvement, Draco émergea doucement de son sommeil.

-Um… Chaton ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

-Non, je suis juste passé te voir. Tu me manque trop.

Draco sourit doucement et resserra son étreinte sur la taille fine et étroite d'Harry.

-Toi aussi tu me manque. C'est fatiguant de dormir tout seul. Tu veut pas rester un petit peut avec moi ?

-Si bien sur.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se glissa doucement dans le lit de son amour. Il se blottit contre lui et laissa échapper un gémissement quand Draco glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

-D-Draco… Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablit.

-J'ai envi de toi.

-Moi aussi Dray chéri, mais tu te ferais du mal.

-Chaton, je n'en peux plus. J'ai envi de te prendre maintenant là. On ne l'a jamais fait à l'infirmerie.

-Oui, mais…

Draco se positionna sur Harry.

-Mon cœur… Tu me manque.

-Toi aussi Dray, et je n'ai rien contre un peut (beaucoup) de plaisir, mais, je n'ais pas envi qu'en me prenant tu te face du mal.

Draco ouvrit la chemise de son amour et parsema son torse de petit baisé.

-Je t'aime, dit Draco.

Harry gémi, et dit :

-Aaah ! Je… ! Moi aussi je… Je t'aaah ! Aime !

Draco posa sa main sur le membre durcit de son amour

-Draco, et si Pompom... Unh !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'une main baladeuse se faufila dans son boxer.

-Harry chéri. Je veux te faire l'amour.

-Dray… Je ! Aaah !

Draco venais de mordillais le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry. Le Gryffondor sous lui gémissait de tout son soul. Et lui, se délecté de cette image tout a fait bandante d'un Harry gémissant avec les joue rougis par l'excitation.

Mais (bin ouais y a un mais), Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce.

-M. Potter ! Je vous ais dit de ne pas déranger M. Malfoy ! Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous voir tout les jours mais quand même. Cela fait a peine quelque heure que vous êtes séparé et vous ne pouvez toujours pas tenir en place ?

Harry rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et voulut se dégager de la poigne de Draco pour descendre mais cela accentua la fermeté des mains du Serpentard sur lui.

-Mme Pomfresh. J'estime avoir le droit de passer un peut de temps avec mon compagnon, si vos voyez se que je veux dire, dit Draco.

-Mais M. Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas vous livrez a se genre d'activité ! Vous devez d'abord guérir. Ensuite tout sera faisable.

-Je n'ai que faire de ma santé ! Laissez moi au moins le droit de le serrais dans mes bras quelque minutes quand même !

L'infirmière parut réfléchir quelque instant puis déclara :

-Fort bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste plus d'une demi heure, vous devez vous reposez.

-Merci ! Dit Draco d'un ton las.

Mme Pomfresh retourna a son bureau dans la pièce d'à coté.

-On peut reprendre ou on en était ! Enfin !

-D-Draco, tu… Tu vas te faire mal.

-Mais non, je n'ai presque plus mal, et je ne t'es pas encore toucher depuis hier Harry ! C'est beaucoup trop !

-Je… Je sais mais… Aaah ! D-Dray…

Le Serpentard glissa une main experte sous la chemise blanche du Survivant, qui gémi de plus belle. Le Gryffondor releva automatiquement les jambes près des hanches de Draco, comme pour l'incité a venir en lui.

Draco sourit face a l'habitude qu'avais son petit ami.

-Je n'irais pas plus loin chaton, même si j'en ais très envi.

Harry le regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

-Allumeur !

Draco rit de bon cœur et roula sur le coté. Il grimaça un peut a cause de la douleur que la morsure lui prodiguer.

-Sa va mon cœur ? Lui demanda Harry, un peut inquiet.

-O-Oui sa va. Ne t'en fait pas.

Il pris Harry dans ces bras et lui murmura de douce parole. Ainsi enlaçais, Harry oublia totalement, se que Cédric avais faillit lui faire. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé et il étais grand temps pour Harry d'aller rejoindre sa classe, le cours de Soin-aux-créature-magiques ne se fera pas tout seul.

Harry se leva donc et pris son livre qui étais tombé par terre.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, j'ai cours là.

-Tu reviens me voir a midi hein ?

-Promit.

Harry l'embrassa dans un chaste baiser, mais Draco ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue a l'intérieur de la bouche d'Harry.

Harry gémissais dans la bouche de Draco, face a cette langue taquine.

Et quand Draco voulut l'attirais a lui, il jugea bon de reculer.

-Dray chéri, si tu fais des caprices je vais être en retard.

-Rien a foutre.

Et Draco pris la main d'Harry et l'attira a lui. Il referma ces bras sur lui et lui dit :

-Reste avec moi.

-Mais je ne peux pas mon cœur.

-Alors fait moi un câlin avant de partir !

Harry sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes avant que Draco daigne lâcher prise.

-Je reviens tout a l'heure, en attendant repose toi bien. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Je t'aime Chaton.

Puis Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant un Draco plus qu'impatient de sortir lui aussi.

Cédric chercher Harry dans les couloirs. Se n'est pas une petite faute d'approche qui allé le décourager de si tôt ! Non, il avait un autre plan.

Il avait beau le chercher, il ne le trouver pas. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours, et le début pour d'autre retentis. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la cabane du Garde-chasse.

Harry était entrain de parler avec Hagrid lorsque Cédric arriva.

-Bon écoutez moi bien les enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous allons allez a la lisière de la forêt, il y a un enclot que le directeur a fait emménager pour mieux étudier les Créatures Magiques. Mettez vous par deux et quand ce sera chose faite nous irons voir nos charmantes bestioles.

Ron alla directement vers Hermione en lançant un regard du genre « Désoler vieux, mais je préfère être avec le cerveau de la bande « a Harry.

Blaise alla avec Théo et Pansy se mis avec un charmant Gryffondor. Harry se retrouva donc seul.

Quelle belle opportunité pour Cédric que de se rattrapé pour sa faute de tout a l'heure. Cette fois, il devra être beaucoup plus persuasif.

Cédric s'avança vers Harry et lui dit :

-Tu es seul ?

-Faut croire que oui.

-Je peux venir avec toi alors ?

-Pourquoi pas. De toute façon je suis nul dans cette matière, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience.

-Alors, tu es tombé sur la bonne personne. En Amérique j'étais le meilleur de ma classe, dans cette matière et dans celle de potion.

-Et bien tans mieux ! Je réussirais enfin a avoir une bonne note dans ce cas.

Harry ria un instant. Et Cédric eux un rictus machiavélique.

-Allons-y les enfants, ne tardons pas. Les Dragonoids nous attendent. Dit le demi géant.

-Hagrid ! Ce sont des Dragonoids que nous allons voir ? Demanda prestement Harry.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin ! Tout le monde sait que ces Dragons sont très féroces !

-Oui, mais ceux-ci sont pacifiques. Dumbeldor n'aurais pas pris le risque de vous faire mordre par un de ces Dragons. Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tout ce passera bien, assura Hagrid.

Le demi-géant emmena les élèves vers les enclos ou il répartit chaque Dragons avec un groupe d'élève. Harry et Cédric se retrouvèrent avec un Dragon vert foncé aux yeux gris. Il était très beau, mais aussi très féroce.

Manquant une fois de plus de se faire carboniser par se satané Dragon, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'allée reprendre son souffle un peut plus loin de toute cette agitation.

S'éloignant largement du groupe d'élève Harry se mit a chantonné sa chanson préférer : Au beau milieu d'un rêve, de La Belle au bois Dormant.

Il chantait ces belles paroles et dut coup n'entendis pas la démarche d'une présence non loin de lui.

-Mon Amooouuur ! Je t'es vu au beau milieu d'un rêêêêveeee ! Mon aaaaamooour ! Un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'aaaamoooour ! Refusons tout deux que nos lende… Unh !

Il allait continuais sa chanson quand il fut plaquer violemment contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre.

Gémissent de douleur et de surprise il ouvrit les yeux et vit Cédric qui le maintenait fermement.

-Cédric ?

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

-Je voulais juste échapper au Dragonoid.

-Ah…

Cédric raffermis sa prise sur lui et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

-Cé-Cédric qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Rien qu'un baiser…

-N-Non ! Cédric ! J'ai dit non !

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Draco n'en saura rien…

Harry essaya de le repousser mais en vain. Cédric le serrai de plus en plus fort, et a bout il voulut lier ces lèvres a celle d'Harry. Mais dans un dernier effort le brun le repoussa, il recula mais trébucha sur une racine. Il perdit l'équilibre et commença a tombé. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par Cédric qui le plaqua une fois de plus contre lui.

Le châtain se pencha au dessus de l'oreille d'Harry et murmura :

-Je te veux…

-Cé-Cédric je…

Le châtain le fit taire d'un doigt sur ces lèvres. Il se rapprocha encore pour l'embrasser, et Harry était resté figeais, le coup de la racine n'allais pas marcher 2 fois. Alors qu'il se débâtait encore en vain et que la bouche de Cédric se fit de plus en plus proche, une voie se fit entendre.

-Harry ! Harry t'es ou ?

-Harry ! Sors de ta cachette allée !

C'était Ron et Hermione.

Cédric relâcha la brun et s'enfuit de peur d'être pris en faute.

Harry resta un moment sans scille, puis repris ces esprit et courut vers la provenance des voies.

Une fois arrivais a leur hauteur il pris son air le plus naturel.

-Je suis là !

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent puis se retournèrent vers lui.

-Ah enfin ! T'était ou ? Questionna Hermione.

-Je… me baladé !

La brunette plissa les yeux tandis que Ron lui souriais.

-Mouais… Bon allé venais les garçons, il est l'heure d'aller manger !

Ron souris de plus belle et partit avec Hermione vers l'avant.

Harry les suivit jusqu'au château puis partit vers l'infirmerie pour voir Draco.

En se moment Cédric lui faisait peur… Il ne le connaissait que depuis 2 jours, mais ces avances était trop prononcé. Il avait souvent reçus des lettres, des chocolats, des filtres d'amour, mais rien ne l'avais séparé de Draco. Mais cette fois si, Cédric était vraiment obstiné ! Plongeais dans ces pensé il se rendit a la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Draco.

Il sourie à la vue qui s'offrait a lui. Draco ressemblé a un ange endormis. Il l'avait souvent vu dormir mais jamais dans un univers aussi blanc (bin oui a l'infirmerie =D) Cette vision était tellement belle qu'il hésita à allé le réveiller pour déjeuner. Mais Draco lui en voudrais alors il se décida a s'avancé vers lui. Mais se qu'il ne savait pas, s'était que le blond ne dormais pas en faite… A peine était-il arrivais près du lit du Serpentard qu'une main l'attrapa et le tira sur le lit. En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva entouré de deux puissant bras et collé contre un torse chaud.

Il rougit un peut et souris de plus belle.

Il sentit un souffle rauque près de son oreille et frissonna :

-Tu m'as manqué mon chaton.

-Toi aussi Dray.

Il se retourna et captura les lèvres tentatrices du blond des siennes. Leur baiser était chaste, mais passionné. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis a bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Il est 12h00, ou tu viens juste pour me dire bonjour ?

-Il est 12h00, et c'est aussi pour te dire re-re-rebonjour que je suis venue !

-Évidement…

-Je t'aime trop pour te laissais !

-Tu sais Harry… Tu ne devrais pas prendre cet air si innocent…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un jour, je ne tiendrais plus et je te prendrais devant tout le monde peut importe si l'endroit est publique ou priver !

Harry rougie aux paroles de Draco, puis se blottit contre lui. Vivement que son blond sorte d'ici, il lui manquait beaucoup trop…

Une fois de plus ils s'embrassèrent. Ils allaient aller beaucoup plus loin si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée.

-Ah ! M. Potter, je commençais à me demander quand es-ce que vous alliez arriver !

-Jamais je n'aurais manqué pareil occasion de vous embêté Mme Pomfresh.

-Je n'en doute pas M. Potter. Bon… Je vous ais apporter de quoi manger. Il y a : de la soupe a la citrouille. Un filet de strangulot, et un PoudFlerry (McFlerry) au bigorneau avec son coulis de bave de crapaud en dessert !

-Miam ! S'écria Harry qui bavé littéralement devant les plats. Sa à l'air bon !

-Euh Harry ? Tu es sur que sa va ? Questionna Draco.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien…

La médicomage et le blond s'échangèrent un regard indécis puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils regardèrent le brun s'émerveillait devant tant de… Bonne choses ?

Quoi qu'il en sois Draco était heureux que son amour tienne parole et vienne le voir à chaque repas. L'infirmière laissa les 2 amoureux seul dans l'infirmerie et alla voir le professeur Snape pour certaine potions a fournir.

Le regard pétillant et la bouche étiré en un magnifique sourire gourmand Harry se jeta littéralement sur les plats posé. Draco, lui, hésita longtemps avant de ce décidé à prendre une cuillère de soupe a la citrouille.

-Tu ne mange pas Dray ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si si. Je crève la dal, mais j'ai pas très envi de manger ces choses…

-Tu devrais. C'est vraiment excellent.

-Si tu le dis…

-Dray ! Je suis sérieux. Si tu ne mange pas, tu ne retrouveras pas tes forces.

-Ouais, ouais…

-Et si tu ne mange pas, c'est abstinence toute la semaine !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et pâli. Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant de voir le Serpentard avaler les plats avec difficulté.

-Ah bin tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si compliquer !

Draco leva son pouce pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, même si intérieurement, il n'approuver pas du tout !

Après s'être empiffrer (pour Harry) et refouler un vomissement (pour Draco) les plats disparurent laissant toute la place a Harry de se lover dans les bras du blond resserrant sa prise sur son Gryffi, le blond entama la conversation :

-Alors comment sa se passe les cours ?

Cette phrase eue pour effet de réveiller les quelques souvenirs de cette journée.

Harry se raidit, et Draco le sentit plus que bien. Il releva alors le visage d'Harry vers lui a l'aide de ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

-R-Rien…

-Si il y a quelque chose.

-C'est juste que tu me manque et que je m'ennuie en cours sans toi.

Il n'avais pas pour habitude de mentir a Draco, mais là, il ne voulais pas que Draco, dans un élan de jalousie, se lève et aille refaire le portrait a Cédric.

Il s'efforça alors a reprendre un air naturel puis répliqua :

-Tout va bien Dray ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aime ?

-Oui et je veux un gros gros gros câlin !

-Allé viens par la mon chaton, que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Harry se lova un peut plus dans ces bras et soupira de bien être. Jamais il ne voudrait quitter ces bras.

L'idée même de trompé Draco ne lui était jamais venu a l'esprit.

En y repensant, c'était les autres qui lui courais après et pas le contraire.

Ils restèrent un moment puis Draco finit par s'endormir tenant toujours fermement Harry.

Se dégageant tant bien que mal de la poigne de son amour (dur dur quand Draco vous tiens par la taille) il fit un dernier baisais sur le front du blond et repartis a pas de loup. Il aurait voulut rester, mais il aurait était mis a la porte alors, a quoi bon ?...

Arrivais dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il alla vers Théo et Blaise et entama une « Super-méga-importante-conversation » sur leur stand du Samedi qui arrivais a grand pas.

Cédric arriva à eux et s'assied au près d'Harry.

-Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?

Harry se raidit et se décala légèrement, comme pour mètre le plus de distance entre eux. Cédric lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

-On parle du stand qu'on va faire avant le Bal, dit Blaise.

-Ah et quel genre de stand ?

-Sa tu ne le sauras pas avant Samedi.

-Bon je vais dans la chambre de Draco, dit précipitamment Harry en voyant que Cédric se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, comme dans la forêt.

Il se leva et pris la direction de la chambre.

Cédric poussa un jurons et continua a parlé avec Blaise et Théo. Sa paraitrait suspect de suivre Harry dans la chambre de Draco.

Dans la chambre du préfet, le brun se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit de son blond. Il soupira d'ennui.

Quand Draco était là, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose a faire… Mais là l'ennui était au rendez-vous.

Il retira sa robe de sorcier et resta en chemise très légèrement négligé et pantalon jean. Pour faire passé le temps il rangeât le peut d'affaire qui trainé dans la chambre, c'est-à-dire : un tee-shirt et des chaussettes.

En rangeant un livre tombé d'une étagère trop grande pour lui, il remarqua quelque chose de jaune coincé entre 2 livres. En y regardant de plus près il distingua parfaitement l'objet. Avançant une main tremblante vers la chose, il prier pour que se soit bel et bien se à quoi il s'attendait. Se saisissant du truc jaune, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis d'un coup sec, il tira la chose a lui qu'il enlaça laissant couler des larmes de joie.

-Winnie ! Mon petit Winnie l'ourson !

Il serra sa peluche contre lui en continuant de répéter Il s'assied sur la moquette et pleura encore en berçant sa peluche de Winnie contre lui.

-J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu disparais du jour au lendemain et tu me laisse tout seul pendant 1 mois ! Mais ou étais-tu ?

Bien sur la peluche ne répondit rien.

Harry le serra encore un peut avant de se souvenir ou est-ce qu'il avait trouvé son ourson.

Une colère noir l'envahi. Il se leva d'un bon et courut hors du dortoir.

-Mais Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Cédric qui venais de sursauté au bruit sourd que venais de faire la porte en percutant le mur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la main d'Harry qui tenaient fermement… un ours en peluche ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis sortit en trombe dans les couloirs et courut vers l'infirmerie.

Cédric qui ne comprenais pas l'attitude du brun jeta un regard indécis a Blaise qui lui répondit simplement :

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Draco lisait paisiblement en repensant a Jeudi, le jour ou il pourrais enfin sortir d'ici et profiter pleinement de son brun aux yeux vert.

Il allait lire le moment fatidique de son bouquin quand la porte s'ouvrit a la volé laissant apercevoir un Harry les joues rougies d'avoir trop courut, et les larmes aux yeux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi son amour pleurait-il ? A cette pensé il aurait voulu se levé et allé réconforter son petit ami mais la voie d'Harry l'en dissuada :

-Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Oulala ! Se n'était jamais bon signe pour le blond, lorsqu'Harry prononcé son nom en entier.

-Qui a-t-il Chaton ? Se risqua Draco.

Harry pris son ton le plus menaçant et dit :

-Pourquoi Winnie était-il dans ta chambre ?

Draco pâlit. Comment avait-il pu le trouver ? Il avait pourtant effacé toutes les traces.

-Mais Chaton…

-Pas de mais Dray ! Tu ne m'aime plus ? C'est pour sa que tu as caché Winnie ?...

Puis il se mit a pleurer. Les larmes coulé a flot sur ces joues.

Draco, attendrit devant la scène pris le temps de détailler Harry.

Il était debout devant lui, la chemise hors du pantalon et les manches déplier. Il serre fortement sa peluche contre lui et avais la tête baisser et continuais de pleure. Draco le trouver plus que mignon ainsi… Il ressemblé a un enfant a qui en venais d'enlevé sa peluche. A un enfant qu'on avait envi de protéger. A un enfant qu'on avait envi d'aimer.

Le blond se leva tans bien que mal et pris son brun dans ses bras.

-Chut mon cœur…

-Tu ne m'aime pas ?

-Mais si je t'aime ! Si j'ai fait sa, c'est parce que, tu ne faisais plus du tout attention a moi ! Tu n'avais d'œil que pour cette peluche dont j'ai fait l'erreur d'acheter !

-Tu… Tu es… Jaloux de… de Winnie ? Articula difficilement Harry toujours entrain de pleuré mais un peut moins tout de même.

-Évidement ! Winnie était toujours a coté de toi ! Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre.

-Oh Je… Je suis désolé…

Puis il se remit une fois de plus a pleuré.

Draco resserra sa prise sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Se n'est rien, mais promet moi de ne plus laissé une peluche s'initier entre nous.

-O-Oui.

Harry se calma un peut, puis passa ses bras autour du coup du blond et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci.

Draco le souleva avec facilité et le berça doucement.

Après un instant Harry finit par s'endormir comme un bébé, toujours accrocher a son amour, et Draco se dirigea vers son lit ou il si allongeât en tenant fermement le Gryffondor contre lui ?

Harry dans son sommeil se blottit contre son blond, qui lui fit un petit baiser sur le front.

Avant de s'endormir a son tour, il jeta un regard noir a la peluche qui était posé sur la table de chevet et colla un peut plus le petit brun a lui, avec une telle possessivité que n'importe qui aurais fui de peur de se recevoir un sors si on posé les yeux sur Harry.

-Tu va me le payé Winnie !

Lança t-il a l'intention de la peluche.

Il crut voir un sourire machiavélique sur le visage du petit ourson mais n'y fit pas attention et recouvris Harry d'une couverture et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

En se moment Harry avais besoin de protection sentimental, de repère. Il était comme perdu avec l'arrivais de Cédric… Et retrouver Winnie était un véritable choc émotionnel pour lui. Et Draco était parfaitement apte a lui fournir tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Donnant un dernier baiser possessif a son amour, Draco s'endormis a son tour.

Harry avais séché le reste des cours. Draco lui avais interdit de le quitter et comme pour mettre a exécution ses menaces, l'avais plaqué au lit et avais commencé a lui faire des choses pas très catholique sans pour autant dépassé la ligne a ne pas franchir (surtout a l'infirmerie).

Se blottissant une énième fois contre son blond, Harry repense à sa journée. Cédric lui faisait des avances beaucoup plus appuyé. Mais sa va, rien de bien méchant. Et puis Draco sortais Jeudi, il ne lui rester plus qu'à faire attention et puis c'est tout.

L'heure du dîner arriva a vitesse grand V et c'est avec joie qu'Harry bondit sur le repas que leur avais emmené Pomfresh. Draco en fit de même, mais avec moins de vigueur que son compagnon.

Une fois le repas engloutit, Harry discutât un peut avec l'infirmière de la santé de Draco, celle-ci lui annonça que tout se porter pour le mieux. Et c'est sur ces bonnes nouvelles, et un dernier câlin a Draco, qu'il repartit dans la chambre de préfet de ce dernier.

Il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard ou toute la bande discutait avec les autres élèves de 7ème année.

Ron bavardé avec une belle Serpentard brune sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione. Blaise et Théo jouet aux échecs, Pansy écrivais quelque chose sur un papier, surement une lettre, et Cédric, lui, était assied près de la cheminé et bavardé avec un jeune Serpentard roux.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco avant d'être rejoins par Cédric qui l'avais vu arrivais.

-Coucou Harry ! Sa va ?

-Oui, très bien et toi ?

-Oh moi sa va… Dit pourquoi tes pas venu en cour ?

Harry rougie et baissa les yeux. Comment lui dire que c'est parce que Draco avant faillit le prendre ? Il bafouilla quelque mots :

-Euh… Et bin euh… C'est… C'est parce que… Je ne me sentais pas bien !

-Tu es malade ? Quand je t'es vu partir tout a l'heure tu était tout rouge et tu pleuré.

-Oui, mais c'est passé… Tout va bien maintenant.

-Bon, d'accord…

Cédric lui sourit et entrepris de capturé ses lèvres mais il n'eut le temps de faire un seul geste qu'Harry pris la parole.

-Bon bin je vais dormir. Je m'ennuie sans Dray, alors je file me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Puis il partit en courant vers la chambre.

-Bonne nuit ! Cria de loin Cédric, qui avais une fois de plus laissais passé sa chance.

Harry était rouge de honte. Cédric avais faillit l'embrasser, encore une fois. Heureusement qu'il avait vite fui. Draco n'aurais vraiment pas apprécié que Cédric l'embrasse… Oui alors là pas du tout… Si Draco le savais, Cédric ne serais plus de se monde…

Puis chassant ces quelque pensés de sa tête il alla mettre un pyjama vert foncé dans la chambre de Draco et se glissa dans le lit.

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant a son Serpentard blond qui ne sortais que dans 2 jours. Il pourrait bien tenir jusque là, non ?

Dormant a point fermer, Harry n'entendis pas les bruit de pas dans la chambre. Il ne sentit pas le lit s'affaissé près de lui, et ne vit pas le sourire triomphant de Cédric.

* * *

**Voili Voilou... Dites moi si vous aimez ou pas. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, le mercredi ou plus tôt si c'est possible. Et demain ou après demain je poste Halloween ^.^ Je vous fait plein de bisous. Reviews please =D**

**Tiff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour ce gros retard. Mille pardon ! Je n'aie toujours pas d'ordi, alors je continue d'écrire à la main. Et la je profite d'être chez mon amie pour poster se chapitre. Je suis désoler pour les fautes d'autographes, je suis entrain de voir comment sa marcher pour avec une béta lectrice, afin de que vous puissiez lire mes fics sans fautes d'orthographes. Moi je vie, a Tahiti, et Harry Potter 7 viens juste de sortir. Je voulais aller le voir, mais j'ai eut peur de commettre un meurtre dans le cinéma (envers Ginny =D), alors je suis pas encore aller le voir. Bon, voici le chapitre cinq, je travail sur le sept en ce moment. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Mercredi – Petit baiser volé.**

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus de bonne humeur. Winnie avais su lui tenir compagnie, même si les puissant bras de Draco lui énormément manqué.

Ce dépêchant, il se prépara en vitesse et partit petit-déjeuner avec son amour qui l'attendait déjà.

Après être arrivais en cour de Métamorphose avec 30 minutes de retard, a cause de Draco bien évidement, il essaya de se concentré sur le cours, mais il se rappelé les paroles de la vieille Macgo, comme quoi il devais écopé d'une punition et allé en cour de potion pour aider les autres a trouver des plantes dans la forêt interdite cette nuit. Mais bon sang ! Quand il pense qu'il aurait put passer sa nuit bien au chaud dans les bras de son blond ! Non ! Évidemment il devait écoper d'une punition… Et bin, le monde était vraiment contre lui !

Maugréant encore une fois, il alla a l'infirmerie ou il raconta sa journée a Draco, bien sur celui-ci, pour ne pas perdre un seul instant se jeta sur son Gryffi, et entreprit de lui faire plein de choses pas très catholique… Mais l'arrivais de leur amis l'en dissuada (Personne n'as le droit de voir son Harry tout nu !).

Après avoir passé son déjeuner avec Draco et le reste de l'après midi a râlé sur sa punition il dut rejoindre le groupe d'élève a la lisière de la forêt.

Il faisait nuit et l'air était frai. Les 7èmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient avec le professeur Snape et Hagrid devant un arbre rouge feu qui scintillait.

-Ah ! Vous voilà Potter ! Se n'est pas trop tôt. Dépêchez-vous, nous partons dans 5 minutes, fit le professeur de potion.

Harry partit avec le reste de la classe et se plaça entre Hermione et Cédric.

-Bon, le directeur a lourdement insisté pour que se soit vous qui fassiez la quête des fleurs de nuits. Qui sais se qu'est cette variété de plante ?

Hermione, en bonne élève, leva le doigt mais Snape l'ignora superbement.

-Bon puisque personne ne sais, je fais me faire un devoir de vous instruire un peut…

-Excusez-moi professeur… Les fleurs de nuits sont des fleurs magiques de couleur bleu ciel qui ont des effets très efficace pour certaines potions. Mais, elles sont sévèrement garder par des ronces plus qu'aiguiser, bien que non mortel pour l'homme, les ronces qui leur servent de protection sont très dangereuse. Aussi ces fleurs ne sont trouvables qu'une fois la nuit tombé

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mlle Granger, je ne vous est pas autoriser a prendre la parole. A l'avenir veuillez tenir votre langue.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré puis baissa la tête. Le professeur fit un petit sourire a peine visible puis repris ces explications.

-Vous serrez par 2 pour allez cherchez ces fleurs. Ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez rempli votre sac, et je ne veux aucune plainte concernant cette sortie ! C'est le directeur lui-même qui a décidé de cette cueillette, alors vous irez vous plaindrais a lui ! Je n'ai que faire de vos plaintes. Bien. Faites les équipes et plus vite que sa !

Les élèves se mirent alors en groupe… Et Harry se retrouva (Comme par hasard) seul… Cédric s'avança vers lui et commença a dire :

-Je viens avec t…

Mais un jeune homme brun de Serpentard le devança :

-Moi je peux venir avec toi Potte…

Cédric lui donna un coup de point au visage, se qui eu pour effet de le faire tombé a la renverse. Et tout sa, sans que personne ne le vois ! Il reprit aussitôt la parole :

-Harry ! Je viens avec toi !

Harry se retourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux a la vu du garçon par terre. Il allé allé l'aider lorsque Cédric le retiens :

-Laisse, il s'en remettra.

Puis entrainant Harry devant le prof, ils laissèrent le garçon de Serpentard avec le nez en sang.

-Ah ! Vous voilà Potter. Vous partez avec M. Diggory… Je suppose…

-Vous supposé bien Professeur, souris Cédric.

-Suffit ! Bien, prenez un panier et allé dans la forêt ! Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour me ramené un panier plein ! Et inutile de vous préciser que les ronces qui entour les fleurs sont dangereuse donc ne commettez pas d'imprudence.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi professeur ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

-Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je tiens seulement a se que Draco retrouve un compagnon en 1 seul morceau.

Harry lui lança un sourire en coin puis partit dans la forêt accompagné de Cédric.

Celui-ci fit tout son possible pour se tenir près du brun sans trop le toucher. Mais cela était dur quand on voyait Harry Potter sautillais devant sois en bougeant ces fesses !

S'efforçant de ne pas trop se rapprochais d'Harry, Cédric mettais au point son plan. Vous me direz : Encore un plan foireux ! Oui peut être… Peut être pas.

Harry sautillais doucement entre les arbres et les bosquets sans se préoccupé de Cédric. Puis son regard s'accrocha a quelque chose de bleu par terre. Il s'approcha et découvrit que c'était une des fleurs qu'ils cherchaient ! Malheureusement, celle-ci était entourée de ronces. Il voulut appelez Cédric mais celui-ci était déjà occupé avec une fleur semblable a celle-ci mais un peut moins… Dangereuse, si je puis dire.

Prenant l'initiative de se débrouiller tout seul, il remonta ces manches jusqu'aux coudes et entrepris de cueillir cette belle fleur.

Après maint effort, il tenait enfin la fleur de nuit dans ses mains. Les mains en question étais écorchaient, mais rien de grave. Sa lui faisait mal, mais il survivrait. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Cédric n'en avais toujours pas fini avec sa fleur.

Il sourit puis se rapprocha doucement de lui. Mine de rien, il avait toujours peur… Et si Cédric lui sautais dessus ? Et si personne ne l'entendais lorsqu'il crierais a l'aide ? Prenant son courage a deux mains, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'autre Gryffondor et l'aborda :

-Cédric je peux avoir le panier sil te plais ?

-Vas-y prend le ! Je ne peux pas enlevé mes mains des ronces sinon elles vont s'écorchaient.

Harry rit un instant. Finalement… Il n'y avais rien a craindre… Pas vrai ?

Il prit le sac accrochais a Cédric puis y déposa sa fleur. Il repartit ensuite a la recherche d'autre fleur de nuit.

Il avait maintenant ramassé en tout 23 fleurs de nuits, et avais écopé d'une centaine d'éraflure sur ses mains. Sa lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il irait a l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh le soignerais.

C'est en se relevant pour donner à Cédric sa 24 ème fleur, qu'il se rendit comte qu'il était seul.

Cédric courait a travers la forêt. Son plan marcher a merveille. Il lui suffisait de perdre Harry dans la forêt, le retrouver, et il serait accueillit comme le héro qui a sauvais Potter d'une mort certaines… Oui ! Sa lui permettrai de gagner la confiance de tous et de se rapprocher du brun. Un plan simple, mais efficace.

Il s'arrêta auprès d'un Saule pleureur. Et repris son souffle. Une demi-heure devrais suffire a faire paniqué Harry. Et une fois fait, il irais le chercher…

Harry regardais partout autour de lui, cherchant du regard Cédric ou un élève qui passé par là. Mais il n'y avais personne… Il commençais a paniquer. Les souvenirs de la nuit ou le loup-garou l'avais attaqué revenaient en flash, tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Il lâcha sa fleur qui tomba a terre. Se retournant une énième fois il fit craqué une branche sous son pied. Cela eu pour effet de le faire sursauter, et il se mit a appelais :

-Cédric ? Cédric t'es ou ?

Il tournait sans cesse sur lui-même afin de pouvoir voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais la forêt était plongeait sans le noir le plus complet.

-Draco… Viens me chercher…, gémit-il.

Il versa quelque larme de désespoir. Et si un autre loup-garou l'abordé ! Pourrait-il encore lui échapper ? Cette fois ci, il était seul… Il courait a présent. Il courait a travers la forêt ne sachant pas ou il allais.

-Cédric ! Draco ! Es-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entends !

Pleurant toujours pendant sa course, il ne vit pas la racine d'un arbre par terre et trébucha dessus. Il tomba dans un trou boueux et poussiéreux, bordé de racine et de feuilles. Il essaya de se relevé mais il avait atrocement mal a la cheville. Génial ! Après s'être perdu, voilà qu'il se foulé la cheville ! Il se transforma en animagus afin de grimpé aux racines, mais avec une patte tordu c'était pas facile… Après avoir reprit forme humaine il se rassie donc et pleura encore.

-Draco… Quelqu'un… Au secours… Draco…, murmura t-il encore une fois.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il faisait vraiment très froid dans cette forêt. Non seulement ces mains étaient écorchais de partout mais en plus sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir. Évidement, il n'avais pas penser a apporter un pull ou un autre truc dans le genre… Donc bien sur il trembla de froid. En plus, sa baguette était rester dans son dortoir. Vraiment, sa ne pouvait pas aller plus mal.

Cela faisait maintenant 29 minutes que Cédric attendais près de son arbre. Dans 1 minute exactement, il partirait a la recherche du brun, qu'il retrouverait sans problème, pour lui avoir lancé un sors de localisation. Il était surexcité ! Il allé être le sauveur de Potter, son prince charmant, son espoir de vie, sa bouée de sauvetage… Enfin tout sa quoi.

1 minute plus tard. Le châtain partais a la recherche du petit brun. Avec le sors qu'il lui avait lancé, s'était assai facile. Ses pieds le guider eux même vers Harry.

Après 15 minutes de marche effréné a travers la forêt (c'est qu'il s'était bien perdu le p'tit Harry), Cédric arriva auprès d'un trou ou il vit une forme recroquevillé sur elle-même : Potter.

Il entendait de faible gémissement provenant du petit brun… Toujours les même mots…

-Draco… Draco… Viens me chercher… J-J'ai… J'ai froid…

Se penchant un peut il pris son air le plus inquiet et demanda :

-Harry ? C'est toi ?

Celui-ci sursauta et releva son regard plein de larme vers le châtain.

-Cédric ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait la dedans ?

-Cédric ! Aide-moi ! Je suis tombé dans ce trou et je crois que je me suis tordus la cheville.

Cela tombé bien… Harry c'était en plus tordu la cheville, sa ferais de lui un double héros !

-Attends ! Je vais te sortir de là.

Puis d'un sors de lévitation, il fit léviter Harry jusqu'à lui.

Une fois le brun arrivais a sa hauteur, il le prit dans ces bras et le berça doucement.

-Ça va ?

-O-Oui… sanglota le brun.

-Allé, c'est finit. Je suis là. Sa va aller maintenant.

Il mit son visage en face de celui du Survivant et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry tout d'abord totalement sous le choc ne réagis pas a ce baiser. Mais quand il sentit une langue taquine venir forcer l'entré de sa bouche, il se débâtit.

-Non ! Cédric… Non !

Mais le châtain n'avais pas fait tout ces efforts pour rien ! Il voulait sa récompense, alors il maintient les bras d'Harry contre lui et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche.

Harry se débâtait comme un beau diable, mais il était plus petit et plus faible, il ne réussis donc pas a se dégageais de la poigne de Cédric. Puis quand il sentit la châtain commençais a l'allonger il poussa un petit cris, quand sa cheville fut prise entre 2 racines et légèrement tordu.

Cédric, se reprenant regarda Harry pleurais de plus belle. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ma… Ma cheville.

Cédric compris. Il passa un bras en dessous des genoux du brun et l'autre dans son dos et le souleva tel une princesse.

Il repartit en direction du groupe d'élèves et professeur a la lisière de la forêt.

Si Harry croyais s'en sortir, il avais tout faut… Une fois qu'il serais de nouveau seul, il n'aura pas autant de chance qu'en se jour.

-Professeur ! S'écria Cédric alors qu'ils approchaient de Snape.

-M. Diggory ! Que faites-vous ?

-C'est Harry ! Il s'est tordu la cheville. Il faut l'emmené a l'infirmerie !

-Vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi Potter ! Cria le potionniste a son élève. Emmenez-le Diggory !

Cédric hocha la tête puis courut vers l'infirmerie avec Harry dans ses bras toujours entrain de sanglotait. Le brun répéter toujours les mêmes mots que tout a l'heure :

-Draco… Draco… J'ai… J'ai froid…

Cédric resserra sa prise sur lui. Puis ignorant les autres paroles du Survivant, poursuivi sa route vers l'infirmerie.

Draco lisait tranquillement dans son lit sur l'infirmerie, quand la porte s'ouvrit a la volé, le faisant sursauté. Il regarda a l'entré et y vit d'abord Cédric ce qui lui fit fronçais les sourcils. Puis son regard descendit sur son amour dans les bras du châtain. Il tremblait de froid, et pleurais doucement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva et se dirigeât vers son amour et l'autre Gryffondor.

-M. Diggory ! Que faites-vous là a une telle heure ? Demanda l'infirmière qui venais d'entré.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais quand ses yeux descendirent sur Potter dans les bras du châtain, elle pâlit.

-Mettez-le sur le lit près de M. Malfoy.

Cédric obéit et déposa délicatement Harry sur le lit non loin de Draco. Celui-ci courut a lui et le pris doucement dans ses bras.

-Chaton !

-D-Dray… ?

-Mon Chaton ! Que t'es t-il arrivait ? Pardon ! Pardon de ne pas avoir était là !

-D-Dray… J'ai froid.

Draco resserra sa prise sur lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Diggory ? Demanda Draco avec un regard noir.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un trou comme sa. Je l'ai sortit de là et l'ai directement emmené ici.

-C'est vrai Chaton ?

-O-Oui…

Harry se remit a sanglotais doucement sur le torse de son blond.

Bien sur Cédric ne fit pas mention d'un quelconque baiser échanger dans la forêt. Après avoir expliquer sa trouvaille a l'infirmière et au blond, Cédric alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin de là.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh donné quelque potions a Harry et lui bandait les mains, Draco alla près du châtain et entama la conversation

-Merci de l'avoir ramené.

-Oh, y a pas de quoi. Je n'aurais pas pu le laisser de toute façon.

-J'ai conscience que j'ai toujours était très désagréable avec toi. Je m'en excuse. Permet moi de te dire, qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pratiquement jamais (sauf Draco, envers Harry). Alors je tiens à préciser que tu as une chance inouïe, d'obtenir des excuses de ma part. Enfin bon, je voulais vraiment te dire que je suis désolé. Il est évident que tu ne veux pas de mal à Harry, et que tu as l'air de nous encourager dans notre vie de couple. Enfin, je me suis tromper en penser que tu voulais nous séparer, je suis sur-protecteur et très jaloux, donc c'est un peut difficile pour moi de voir quelqu'un d'autre dévisager Harry, comme tu le fait.

-Heureux, que se différent sois enfin régler. Je ne t'en veux pas, si j'étais à ta place je ferais comme toi. Alors, on dit ami . Fit Cédric en lui tendant une main.

Draco le regarda longuement puis mis sa main dans celle de Cédric.

-Ami.

Cédric lui fit un grand sourire. Avec la confiance du Serpentard, se serait beaucoup plus simple.

Draco était soulagé. Cédric n'étais peut être pas qu'un pervers qui chercher a lui volé. Après un dernier regard entre les deux garçon, Draco partit rejoindre Harry dans son lit.

L'infirmière leur dit que se n'étais pas très grave, et qu'avec la potion qu'avais but Harry, le lendemain sa cheville serais comme neuve. Et les blessures sur ces mains n'étaient déjà plus du tout visible.

Draco pris son brun dans ses bras qui avais cesse de sanglotais mais qui tremblais encore.

-Chaton… Je suis là, n'est pas peur.

-Dray… Je… J'ai eu peur de…

-Chut… Dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi. Je t'aime mon chaton.

-Je… Moi aussi Dray…

Harry s'endormis quelque minutes plus tard, bien au chaud dans les bras de son blond. Et celui-ci en fit de même quelque instant après.

Cédric qui n'avais pas bougeais, regardant le charmant tableau en face de lui. Harry était trop mignon lover dans les bras de Draco. Et celui-ci avais un air possessif et protecteur envers son petit brun. Petit brun qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien d'ailleurs.

Avec un dernier sourire machiavélique, le Gryffondor sortit de l'infirmerie et alla se coucher dans son dortoir. Maintenant que Draco lui faisait pleinement confiance… La route serais beaucoup plus facile…

* * *

**Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais c'est le chapitre cinq quoi... Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Il est super faible Harry ! Mais, moi j'adore quand il est faible, alors... Bin j'y peux rien si vous aimez pas ! Je travail sur le sept et le huit ;).**

**Tiff. Luchia.**

**Poster le 1 décembre 2010**


End file.
